Obstacles
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: After dealing with a witch out to destroy their family, the Collins finally get to settle down. All of them except for Carolyn. She returns to school like any teen only to run into someone who actually wants to be her friend. Now she has to decide if she should open herself to a new person and accept whatever comes with the choice.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally gotten the continuation of The Pawn of Angel Bay started. Boy it took me forever to go anywhere with it but here it is. Feel free to criticize characters because as the story progresses I don't think I got them down pat but oh well. I'm not as familiar with Dark Shadow characters as I am with other characters. So, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Carolyn Stoddard stepped down the stairs without a single look back. She knew if she did, she would see that everyone avoided her eyes, the passing teachers included. Even though a year had passed everyone was still skeptical about her family and what exactly happened the night Angelique Bouchard 'left' Collinsport. As far as she knew, no one wanted to believe what they saw that night and most wrote it off as panic. As for Angel Bay, the Collins took over that as well. was still Carolyn distanced herself from her school, beginning her trek back home. For the sake of the comfort of the passengers who still were uneasy around her and her family, she didn't bother with taking the bus and opted to walk when she couldn't get a ride otherwise. Carolyn rolled her eyes at the stupidity of their fear.

"The only thing they have to worry about is whether I'll deck them for being such idiots," she grumbled to herself, readjusting the strap of her satchel. She turned to push open the large gate that marked the entrance to her home, Collinwood. The grounds surrounding Collinwood was now in the best shape it had ever been since reconstruction. The workers worked around the house here and there but no one minded. They started in the most used rooms and then branched out so that they interacted even less with the Collins family. By day, Barnabas relayed all his concerns to Elizabeth should the workers question, and by night they dispersed, just as afraid as anyone else to be there when the sun was down. Carolyn walked up the main road, through the grand gate, and then up the walk to the door. She opened it to step into the exact replica of the old Collinwood. No one greeted her, yet. She preferred to not be spoken to unless she spoke first, especially after or close to the full moon.

It kept a boundary she found comfortable and allowed her to talk to others easier while her temper loomed ominously close to the surface. The whole ordeal with the witch Angelique Bouchard made the family much closer and Carolyn had to admit, it felt better this way. She found it much easier to be around her family now. She climbed the steps to her room and entered, leaving the door open for now. She didn't feel the need to keep herself separate from the rest of her family like before. She supposed it was a subconscious way to keep them from her animosity. Now, she welcomed anyone who didn't come to chatter her ear off or lecture her. That, she still didn't like. She pushed off her shoes and then set her satchel down. The first thing she liked to do when she got home was relax. After words, she would have to start any homework she had. She fell into her swinging chair a leaned back. It was the one piece of furniture she just had to have replaced.

"Carolyn, are you home?" her mother called from somewhere close by, knowing she could hear. Now that everyone knew what she was, they often did small things that let her know they knew and that it didn't bother them at all. In fact, it came in handy at times. She stood and took the stairs down so she could call back, letting the vast mansion echo her reply. She briefly wondered how irritated Barnabas would be at their exchange when he woke up. She smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I'm home," she called. She walked back up to her room and began looking through her bag for her homework. She sat back in her chair and then opened her notebook to a new page. A slip of paper slid out and she caught it before it could hit the floor. One look at it made her eyes widen. It was the note she had passed with John Doe today. Of course, that wasn't his real name, just a nickname she had given him. The day they first talked was a week after she had returned to school. He had just moved into town and was the only one who didn't see her as weird upon first meeting despite what others told him.

At that time, she didn't even want friends and concentrated on her work but John was determined to break through her tough exterior for reasons she was curious about but didn't want to know. She didn't care for his name so he didn't tell her. When she did have to speak to him she called him John Doe. He laughed and that was his nickname ever since. She continued to hang out with him during school for another week before she heard his real name spoken by the teacher calling on him. His real name was Daniel Levine although she heard his friends sometimes call him Levy. As the days passed by, she noticed his friends often tried to distance him from her but he held on. She didn't like the sneaking suspicion that he actually liked her.

"What am I supposed to do?" she wondered as she flipped to the back of the long note conversation they had that day. A short note greeted her.

'We should hang out sometime. I know at this point you would say that we already are but I mean outside of school. It'll be fun I promise. Just let me know.' -JD

She vaguely wondered if she should even talk to him anymore knowing he was interested in being her friend. After all, she didn't feel she could let him visit should Barnabas let fly weird statements and not to mention certain nights when she would be completely unavailable. She shrugged and tucked the paper back in her notebook. She then spent a few minutes getting her homework done and then defaulted to listening to music until dinner. She barely heard the music. Her thoughts kept going to Daniel. Footsteps on the stairs made her glance at the door but Victoria was already standing in front of her. She could only catch the sound of the two vampires in her family after they were already upon her. It irritated her slightly but she dealt with it. Victoria waited patiently for her attention. Carolyn turned off the music.

"Dinner is ready. I thought I should come up and let you know," she told her. Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have something to say other than that?" she questioned the newly turned vampire.

"I think there's something on your mind and I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you want to talk," Victoria admitted. Along with David; Victoria had a good amount of intuition.

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?" Carolyn replied.

"You've been awfully quiet every day since returning to school. If it was bullies it wouldn't affect you and if it was rumors you would be complaining. Therefore, I think you have something else on your mind," she deduced. She sighed and looked out the window.

"I guess you could say I have a friend," she said. Victoria cracked a smile and sat next to her on the bed.

"Really, who is it?" she asked. Carolyn looked over at the pleased smile on her Aunt Victoria's face. The chick radiated such trust that Carolyn almost instantly fell into it. She found herself going to Victoria when she had any trouble. They were becoming fast friends and provided a translator between Carolyn and Barnabas who she began to get along with too. It helped that he threw a grand party at Carolyn's suggestion the first time he showed up.

"His name is Daniel Levine. I can't say I don't like him because he has a way of not agitating me but I'm still unsure if I should accept his friendship when I'm still unsure about myself," she explained. Victoria grinned.

"I see, well I think you should be yourself and spend time with him. Don't worry about negatives or what ifs and have fun," Victoria suggested. Carolyn let out a small embarrassed laugh and turned away. She never felt she could be herself unless she was around Victoria.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," she replied hesitantly. Victoria nodded and stood.

"Hey, let's get you something to eat. I know you must be starving by now," she teased. Carolyn stood. She followed Victoria out of the room to the dining room. Dinner was the only time Barnabas stressed the nessecity of unity. It was supposed to be the one time the family could interact together. She took a seat by David while Victoria sat by Barnabas who was at the head of the table on one side. Elizabeth sat at the other side in her usual seat. Willie came in and set the food on the table. Barnabas began the conversation as always once they began.

"My dear family, how has your day gone?" he asked them gallantly. David answered first, eager to share with Barnabas. He had grown close to his vampire uncle ever since his father, the lowly Roger, left him.

"My day was great Barnabas. At school, I made a friend named Peter. He and I have a lot in common," David said excitedly.

"That's wonderful David. Glad to see you're making friends," Victoria said, briefly glancing at Carolyn.

"That's good," Elizabeth added with a curt smile.

"Indeed, friends of our family are most welcome here. If you want to invite him over do so master David," Barnabas encouraged. Victoria smiled at him.

"And Carolyn, did you have a good day?" Victoria asked. Elizabeth looked up curiously at her daughter.

"Um, well, yeah, it was fine. The usual," Carolyn smoothly lied. She returned her attention to her food and remained quiet. Elizabeth watched her in concern. Her sudden appearance in wolf form that night may have surprised her but she was still her daughter. She knew it bothered Carolyn once in a while. She only hoped it didn't hold her back from being happy.

"My day was grand. I cleaned, cleaned, and cleaned some more. I ran down to the Blue Whale and then-" Willie began, walking into the room.

"That's nice Willie, not in front of the children. I had a good day," Elizabeth cut in hurriedly.

"As did I," Victoria put in.

"Good, splendid to hear. I am told Collinwood will be completely finished in a few more days and when that is accomplished we shall try to throw another 'happening' as young Carolyn puts it. I am determined to show the people of Collinsport that their canneries are in good hands," he stated confidently.

"Will we be going out to check on the cannery tomorrow Barnabas?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, we shall see how well it is running and make sure the workers are quite comfortable," he replied. Carolyn listened to her mother and Barnabas carry on with The Cannery plans. Victoria offered some suggestions along the way. She glanced at David who was also listening but his interest stayed mostly on his food. She looked down at her half-finished plate and then set down her fork. The sound of the metal touching the glass plate made everyone look at her.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in my room," she announced, getting up and leaving. Nausea was rolling in her stomach as she walked. She knew it was the combination of nerves and the coming of a full moon. She made it back to her room and changed into pajamas. She relaxed on her bed with a heavy sigh. The moon shone through the window, making her skin prickle with anxiousness. The feel of the change was something Carolyn never liked but what came after was nothing but freedom that she embraced. The only problem that arose from her situation was the fear of hurting anyone in any way. Her temper tended to get the better of her and she lashed out. Not to mention anyone around when she ran on a full moon. She had taken to exploring more than the surrounding trees since Barnabas showed up.

He helped her to understand that even though she may hold a very dangerous force within her, she could learn control. Just like Barnabas, who had taken up the art of feeding with no one knowing or dying. Carolyn reached under her pillow and pulled out the silver pendent her mother gave her with a little difficulty; further proof that the moon was close. She held the pendent carefully even though it tingled in her hand. She tucked it back and then got comfortable. That one piece of jewelry was considered harmful to her but she still loved it and wanted to keep it close. It always reminded her of a simpler time before everything changed. School was tomorrow and it brought more work as well as Daniel wanting to hang out with her. Before she let sleep drag her under she finally made the decision to let Daniel closer.

By the next morning, she got up early for a better start at getting to school earlier. As she walked, she wondered what the topic would be popular this time. She had to walk because her mother always had Willie out on errands or she herself would be gone. Even early in the morning. Carolyn stopped to watch the school bus turn down a street then continued on. The bus slowly rumbled over and screeched to a stop not too far down the street it had turned into, making her flinch from the harsh sound. When she entered school she got ready to hear the day's gossip behind her back. At times like this she didn't want to have elevated hearing. People's comments only served to agitate her. No whisper escaped her sharp hearing even though the people who talked about her thought it did. The talk mostly revolved around the topic of her family.

Few saw 'the creepy man in black' as they called Barnabas, since the disaster with Angelique. Many wondered how Carolyn lived in such a haunted looking house. Others wondered about Carolyn herself, asking each other if she was as strange as the rest of her family or not. She took pride in her silence so as to not offend anyone; she was told not to let her temper get the best of her. She also didn't like sharing any personal subjects with anyone, so hardly anyone knew just how strange she really was. Unfortunately, her silence still made them uneasy; all of them except Daniel. There was usually ten minutes before the start of school when she arrived so she started off for her locker to exchange the books she had with the ones she would need for first period. She walked with her head held high and ignored every glance thrown her way.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way to her locker, John Doe caught up with her from a group of friends. She easily picked him out of the group by identifying his unique cologne scent. She was glade it wasn't too overpowering like some guys liked to wear. Her nose was spared from further torture.

"Hey Carolyn, having a good day so far?" he questioned as he fell easily into step with her.

"Yes, I love listening to early news gossip," she answered, giving him a raised eyebrow. Some of the people he hung out with loved to discuss what did or didn't go on up at Collinwood. He laughed, trying to ease her obvious rise in sarcasm. She was aware that he had a knack for reading her like a book and she did the same to him.

"Oh, well, you know them. Everyone's curious I guess. Even I'm curious but unlike them I want to get to know you before jumping to any conclusions," he responded lightly. She let a small smile grace her face. He didn't tip toe around her but he did give her space and respected her boundaries. It was something else she liked about him.

"I guess. Um, about the note…" Carolyn began. His greenish brown eyes lit up in interest.

"Yeah," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"I know this spot down by the sea. I go there all the time to think. It's close to my place though," she continued, giving him a sideways glance.

"That's fine. It would be cool to see where the Great Carolyn Stoddard hatches her wildest ideas," he teased. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.

"When did you want to go?" Carolyn asked, turning down the hall and stopping at her locker.

"How about later today; the weather will be good and I have nothing better to do at home. I could walk with you," he responded.

"Ok, then I'll see you there," she said, opening her locker and switching her books.

"Yeah, see you. I have to take my lunch break with my science teacher. I need extra study time," he told her sheepishly.

"Didn't I help you with Biology already?" she asked him.

"Um yeah, but there are just some things I didn't get that's all," he replied, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze.

"Ok then, meet you by the pick-up area," he said hurriedly.

"Yeah," she replied. He smiled and left. Carolyn sighed and shut her locker, spinning the lock before walking down the hall to her first class. School almost dragged by but she looked forward to PE where they sometimes played dodge ball. At any sport she was competitive but at dodge ball she liked to take her anger out on anyone she could. It was safe for them, well almost, and it helped a lot when she had no patience left for them. At lunch, she sat on the bench by the library as always and sat back against the cool stone wall to relax. By the time school was over she was almost sick with anticipation. It was unlike her to care so much but she unconsciously clung to the idea of having someone besides her family to talk to. As she walked across campus, she passed three girls who were talking amongst each other. She caught what they said and almost growled.

"Yeah, my little brother tripped the weirdo and laughed in his face. I almost died laughing when he told me," one girl shared with the others. It was Christine as always. Carolyn knew she had a brother in David's class and often heard what he did to her cousin while she shared a class with her. There were times when she got in a verbal fight with the girl and then checked on David at the end of the day only for him to write it off and tell her to forget about it. But he didn't try very hard because he knew she couldn't let it go, because ever since her family was threatened by that witch, she became protective of her cousin who closely resembled her brother at odd times. The wolf in her wanted nothing more than to show the Hargensen siblings just what awaited them if they ever truly hurt David.

"I told my little brother to prank him today. He's always pranking kids and getting away with it. I can't wait to hear what he did," she continued. Carolyn was just about to let it go but she spun back around at that statement and stopped behind Christine Hargensen. Her two friends went wide eyed and looked over her shoulder. Noticing their shocked staring Chris stopped talking and turned around to face Carolyn.

"What do you want Collins?" she sneered. Carolyn grabbed her by the front of her sweater and shook her. She could feel the anger flow through her in waves but managed to hold back a fist from severely ruining the annoying girl's face.

"If your brother messes with my cousin again, you'll have me to answer to. David doesn't need any more drama from you and your little brother Hargensen. I can bet you wouldn't want any drama with me. So back off," she stated with a push that sent her reeling. Her friends caught her from falling. She looked utterly appalled but Carolyn didn't care. She continued on like nothing happened, even though inside, she was burning for a fight. At the sight of Daniel waiting for her it all washed away.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. She only nodded.

"I saw what you did to that girl Christine. I know she encourages her brother to bother David so I'm glad you talked some sense into her," he told her as they began their walk. They always got many stares and confused glances from other students when they walked together. Only when they got close to city limits were they left alone.

"How did you know that?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"My brother is in that class too. His name is Peter," he answered. Her eyes must have registered realization because he laughed.

"Yeah, he sure likes playing with your cousin. He comes home yapping about the fun he had every day. He told me he tried to stick up for David a few times but he's a pretty small guy and often gets pushed out of it, literally," Daniel explained.

"I'm sorry your brother gets involved," Carolyn muttered.

"Its' fine, he chooses to. I just find it very interesting that we both gravitated towards a Collins don't you think?" he inquired. Carolyn shrugged.

"I guess we have charm no one else but fellow weirdoes have," she responded with a rare playful smile. He laughed.

"Yeah, I think that's it. My brother does see Grandma Jane's ghost here and there," he pointed out.

"He sees ghosts?" Carolyn questioned.

"Just gran's; we were skeptical at first but before we moved here we had a fire at our old house. Peter woke everyone up screaming that grandma warned him of a fire. I saw a glimpse of her on our way out," he explained.

"That's cool. I heard a lot of people can see them but most aren't open to it. I guess I could say I'm open to it. At least we both know how it feels to go through a fire," Carolyn commented.

"I heard about that when I moved here. I find this a little more than weird don't you think? It's like our family found the perfect family to relate to," he said.

"I don't know if our families share any more than that in similarity," Carolyn told him. He gave her a questioning glance but she looked away. They let silence pass between them for a while. They were now crossing the border out of town and following the narrow strip to Collinwood.

"You walk home every day?" he asked her incredulously.

"Not every day but, yes. Don't get so wound up. I can take care of myself," she said with a smirk. He laughed. She found she liked making him laugh.

"I'm sure you can," he replied.

"Come on, I want to drop off my bag at home. Mind getting close to Collinwood Manor?" she said in a falsely spooky tone.

"Will I get out alive?" he joked back.

"I'm not sure. Let's see," she replied, leading the way. When they reached the big, iron gate Daniel whistled. She pushed it open and turned back to look at him.

"Wow, I've never been over here," he commented.

"Look, can you wait outside the door for me?" she said as they walked down the path. He gave her a cursory glance but nodded. He waited for her outside while she went in. She found David doing homework by the fireplace.

"Did that Hargensen kid bug you today? I heard from his sister he tripped you," Carolyn asked him, her previous irritation surfacing.

"Nah, he tried to but Peter caught on to what he was doing and told the teacher on him," he replied, looking up happily. She smiled and nodded in relief.

"Good, let my mom know I'll be back in a few if she asks. I'm going down to the rocks to think and relax before homework," she told him. David nodded and returned to his own work. She stopped by her room, dropped her bag on the floor, and then retraced her steps back outside. She found Daniel wandering in the garden when she returned.

"Man, this place is huge. Even the garden goes a long ways doesn't it?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"Yeah, but you should have seen the place before my uncle came along. It really did look like a haunted mansion," she told him.

"Your uncle, you don't talk about him a lot," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets and following her down a newly made side road Barnabas had added. It led straight down to the water where they all liked to spend some time.

"Barnabas came here from England and he really has a lot to take in. He's pretty much lost without the rest of us to clue him in on American culture," she explained.

"So you don't talk about him because…" he began, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"I guess I just don't want the town to know that its biggest business is being run by a man who doesn't quite understand the world around him," she finished. There was no way she could phrase the words any better. Barnabas had spent the last two hundred years buried in a coffin underground. It was hard for him to settle into the new times but he was slowly making progress. The fact that he was a vampire kept any and all conversation off him in Carolyn's mind. There was no use having questions flung at her she didn't know how to answer.

"That's kind of you, but how do you know I won't tell?" he asked playfully. Carolyn laughed.

"Oh, you won't tell," she replied confidently. She led him off the remaining path and out onto sand.

"I usually sit on this rock and look out at the ocean," she told him, walking over to place her hand on the rock. He followed her and took a seat, moving over enough to give her room. The rock normally only fit one person, so if she took the offered seat she would certainly be pressed next to him. She hesitated only a few seconds and then joined him. Their sides were touching from the shoulder all the way down. She refused to let the jittery feeling take over at being so close. They fell into comfortable silence. As the sun inched across the sky, the wind felt chilly.

Carolyn was unaffected by it but Daniel didn't think so. His arm lifted hesitantly, and when she did nothing to stop him he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She tensed at the contact and then relaxed. When she looked at him he smiled shyly. Now that she was even closer to him, she could feel just how much heat his body gave out. His scent seemed to change. His cologne was still there but there was something familiar about what lay just under it. He shifted and she looked up at him to see him take in a big breath of his own. He seemed invigorated by his surroundings. Before she could properly work out the smell she was analyzing Daniel suddenly spoke.

"I heard there were wolves out here. Aren't you scared to go out alone?" he questioned. She laughed and shook her head.

"Didn't you know animals are more scared of us than we are of them?" she told him.

"What if they are more aggressive wolves?" he pointed out.

"They must not be because I'm still here," she shot back.

"That's true," he replied.

"Why are you scared of wolves?" she questioned him, a hint of discomfort in her tone.

"I'm wary of them. I respect them, but I wouldn't get on their bad side," he responded carefully. She tilted her head curiously at him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm unafraid of them now. I used to be scared of them but now I accept that they have a place with us and that we should respect that," she replied without hesitation.

"You were scared of them? Why?" he asked, catching on to every word she said with concern.

"Well, when I was little I was bitten by one. I remember never wanting to go out again, but eventually I had to and I learned to forgive. It wasn't the wolf's fault I was out when I was. Its instincts told it to hunt and there I was," she responded simply.

"That's a good way of getting over it," he replied gently. His tone was one she hadn't heard from him before. He looked out at the water with a faraway expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's expression slowly changed into a thoughtful one for a moment and then he leaped to his feet. He looked back at Carolyn as she stood.

"It's getting late and I have to get back home," he exclaimed, all traces of his previous pensiveness gone.

"I'm surprised you were able to come in the first place," she told him truthfully.

"My parents said I was allowed to go out as long as it wasn't alone. I mentioned you living here all your life and they let me go," he replied. Carolyn looked at him skeptically but began showing him the way back.

"And they didn't believe the town gossip about my family?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, they aren't really superstitious people. Like I said, we thought Peter was lying until we found out the truth during the fire," he responded.

"Ok, as long as they aren't hunting for you at this very second because you snuck out," she replied, slightly joking. He shook his head.

"Definitely not; by the way, I had fun. The view was beautiful," he said, looking at her with a content smile.

"I hope you mean the ocean," she told him.

"And if I didn't…" he responded.

"Then I'd have to hit you," she said simply.

"You wouldn't do that," he responded certainly.

"Sure I would. I have to insure you aren't turning into some romantic," she told him.

"Well I meant you," he said anyways. She punched his shoulder and he whined good-naturedly. He didn't even look like it hurt him. She was told her punches, whether they were playful or not, hurt. David mostly testified to that.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Mind showing me back into town? It will give us some more time together. Truthfully I said I wanted a tour around town so they expect to pick me up there but I didn't mind where I was as long as we got to hang out," he admitted. She looked down, a smile tugging at her lips. Together they walked back into town. His mom came by to get him outside the record store. They waved and she returned it, then they drove away. A small smile was stuck to her face the rest of the day, something that didn't escape her mother and Victoria once she returned home. David was slightly confused but didn't bother and Barnabas was as oblivious as ever. After dinner, Carolyn left to her room. Her mother stopped by five minutes after she got there.

"Carolyn? Are you still up?" she asked as she came up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm up," she replied.

"I'm just making sure. I know you will need your rest for tomorrow night. Are you sure you won't take a day off school the next morning?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I've done it before," she answered with a shrug.

"Ok, well I just wanted you to know I've thought about it and I'll let you take whichever summer you want out in New York. You will be sixteen in December and I thought it would be a good idea to get you out of the house for a while. Of course, someone will have to go with you and-" she began. Carolyn cut her off. Elizabeth had made an attempt at giving her a party on her birthday but she turned that down too, wanting only a simple day where the family spent time together. This was her second offer, but Carolyn needed no more than her family. It took her a long time and a threat to their lives for her to see it and she wasn't going to let it go.

"Hold on, I don't want to go to New York anymore," she told her.

"You don't? But what about your 'fantasy'?" she asked with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Carolyn laughed and shook her head.

"No, that was what it was; a fantasy. The night I watched our home burn I knew I belonged here. I want to be here to protect what's important to me and right now it's my family," she told her mother.

"I'm proud of you," Elizabeth told her daughter with a smile. Carolyn waved her hand as if to say 'no problem' and jumped in bed. Really, she didn't want to let the conversation turn into a tear fest. It just wasn't her style. She habitually pulled out the pendent and Elizabeth stopped to look at it.

"You still have it?" she asked her daughter. Carolyn, holding the necklace carefully, nodded but held it close.

"It acts almost like a warning when the moon is close. It only tingles now but I can only imagine touching it the night of a full moon," she commented. Elizabeth touched the shining silver gently and then looked back at Carolyn.

"Goodnight Carolyn," Elizabeth said almost apologetically as she walked to the door.

"Night," she replied. Elizabeth left, and Carolyn rolled over to get comfortable, eyeing the calendar on her wall. Tomorrow was circled in red. She heard Barnabas talking extravagantly somewhere below her and smiled contentedly. Everything wasn't so bad after all. The next morning dawned bright and early. Carolyn received a surprise when she entered town. Daniel sat on a bench, waiting for her.

"Hey John Doe, how do you know I wouldn't take a different route?" she greeted, walking up to him.

"I didn't but I'm glad you hadn't. Are you ready for another day of education?" he questioned.

"No, but I've found that keeping my mother happy keeps the world happy," she replied jokingly. He laughed and nodded.

"Same here; listen, I wanted to ask you to hang out again except my family planned something without telling me just a few minutes ago so it can't be today. Instead, do you want to show me around town tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Carolyn nodded.

"That would be fine. I have some things to do around the house today anyways," she replied. They set off for school together and the day carried on as usual despite the way it started. A headache was the only drawback followed by an intense spike in energy. Carolyn sighed at break, trying to listen to Daniel explaining some math problem she didn't get for the hundredth time. He had to keep snapping his fingers at her to keep her focused. Concern was written plainly over his face. She told him not to worry and the lesson continued. Her body was at war at the moment, signaling the change she would have to go through that night. She was used to it by now but it was awfully distracting. She had a successful day keeping her irritability in check though. She only hoped Christine didn't have a bone to pick with her for what she said yesterday but by the end of the day her luck ran out.

"Hey Collins, what was it you said to my girlfriend yesterday?" a familiar cocky voice called from behind as she walked to the bus. She turned to see the senior Billy Nolan. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told her to leave my cousin alone or she would have to answer to me," Carolyn responded tensely, fully aware of the heated glare in his eyes. She couldn't help but view the situation as a challenge her more feral side loved to participate in. She sometimes raced her prey through the woods for sport, before surprising them with a sneak attack should she outrun them. Billy was no different. The only difference was that he wouldn't end up dead, hopefully.

"And if you threaten my girlfriend you'll have **me** to answer to," he said with a heavy frown. He stalked forward and stood close to Carolyn.

"You don't scare me," she stated with a grimace of her own. She barely held back baring her teeth at him. He was too close for comfort and pushing his luck.

"We'll see about that. School might protect you now but if I find out anything happened to my girlfriend I'll find you outside of school and get payback," he threatened. She scoffed and took a few steps back to put distance between them. The scent of a challenge was rolling off him and made her want to tear into him right then and there.

"We'll see," she replied evenly. He narrowed his eyes before turning and stalking off. Carolyn finally turned away, having waited for him to turn his back on her and not the other way around. She would have backed away but human behavior told her he would have perceived that as fear. Daniel ran up to her when she neared the entrance to the school.

"I thought you said you had to get home? You're going out right?" she questioned him, some remnant of her previous anger sticking to her words.

"Yeah, but I wanted to check on you. I saw Billy walk off. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, just, warning me not to mess with Christine. To be honest, what does he think I would do to her?" she answered, feigning innocence with a shrug. She briefly wondered if humans could feel the difference between them and her; like they sensed a predator. She knew Barnabas and Victoria came home wondering why certain people didn't go anywhere near them even when they were acting perfectly normal, or normal for Barnabas.

"Well, if you're ok then I'll be going. Have fun cleaning house," Daniel said with a smile.

"Sure have fun," Carolyn replied. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly and then dropped it just as quick. He jogged down the path leading out to the parent, pick up and drop off, circle. Carolyn stood staring as he left. Her hand closed into a fist once and then relaxed. His touch oddly soothed her. She continued her walk home. After homework and dinner, Carolyn sat with David by the fire like they did on occasion. David, knowing there would be a full moon, kept quiet. He had taken to following the moon's progress too so that he could make his cousin as comfortable as possible. He may talk to his ghost mother at times but he couldn't imagine turning into something else entirely. All he knew was that it took a toll on Carolyn in more ways than one. So, it surprised him when she started a conversation first.

"David," she began. He looked up at her from his book.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I just want you to know, that if that Hargensen kid bugs you again just tell me," she said evenly. The way she stated the sentence made him look at her curiously. She seemed thoroughly serious so he nodded.

"Sure, but I got it handled," he replied.

"Just tell me all right? Promise?" she responded, her no nonsense tone he associated with her beginning to find its way in her words. He nodded, knowing she only wanted to keep him safe. In truth, checking up on David was the only way she could be sure he was safe. She knew it bugged him sometimes but in a way she wanted to make up for how she treated him in the past as well. David seemed to understand her motives and often reciprocated his way of making up for the past too.

"Ok Carolyn," he agreed, turning back to his book. She let out a tired breath and then threw her magazine aside. She stood to leave but stopped when he began talking again.

"Hope it goes well," he said, looking up at her. She looked back at him.

"Thanks; see you in the morning," she replied appreciatively.

"Night," he responded. She walked back up to her room and sat heavily on her bed. She ran a hand over her pillow, thinking of the pendent underneath. Then she stood to undress and get her robe. Once she was ready, she opened her window. A gust of wind hit her face and she sighed. She liked jumping from the window close to her transformation even though on nights like this she could just walk out the door. But it was the only time she could pull off dangerous feats in her human form without getting hurt so she liked it. She leaped from the window and caught herself swiftly below. Her pace took her deep into the woods until she had to slow down from the pain coursing through her body. She stopped to wrench off her robe and then let the transformation take over. The moon bathed her in light above the trees as her body shifted and regrouped into another form. A snarl slid from her rapidly changing face.

Her hands reshaped into claws and light brown fur covered her body. She gained some height as she lost all traces of her human self. It was getting easier and easier to go through the change even if it left her with fatigue and a huge appetite by morning. The first thing she loved to do once she was fully changed was howl. The sound carried for a little bit and then tapered off. She then darted through the trees in search of prey to play with. Her sharp golden eyes scanned her surrounding and came to a stop on something in the distance. The wind changed course and the scent of her first prey came with it. She burst through the low bushes, scaring the deer so bad it leaped into a startled gallop that made it stagger to the floor. She swiped at it, catching its flank with her claws and then let it get back on its feet. It bolted away and she followed. As she closed in, it tried to kick her but she evaded the attack.

She leaped and brought down the creature, breaking the neck in her seeking jaws. Once her kill lied sprawled at her feet she readied to tear into it. A sudden snap of a twig made her ears turn toward the noise. She raised her head and scanned around her, growling lightly at the intruder. The scent was something she thought she knew but couldn't place it. To be on the safe side, she remained vigilant. A lithe but strong looking dark brown wolf showed itself to her right. She bared her teeth at him, warning him to go away. He answered with a growl of his own. He moved forward on all fours, ready to fight her for the deer. She snapped at him and he dodged, spinning back around to charge into her. She yelped at the force in which he threw her. She landed on her back and he held her down with his claws digging into her shoulder. She lashed out at him, gashing him across the chest but he didn't back away. His jaws opened to attack but a grating roar froze them both.


	4. Chapter 4

A burly black wolf burst forward and tackled the dark brown wolf to the leafy floor. He tried fighting back but the black wolf was clearly older and kept him down with his teeth securely in the younger wolf's shoulder. His claws held down the body and his feet dug into the legs. When the dark brown wolf began to whine, the black wolf released him. The young wolf took off quickly without another look back.

"_I'm glad I got here in time,_" a familiar deep voice echoed in her mind. A feeling of joy rekindled in her and she shot over to confront the big black wolf. His liquid gold eyes softened at the sight of her, when previously they were cold. Her own, yellow eyes scrutinized him.

"_It's you,_" she responded, slightly surprised her thoughts flowed so easily. It felt like their minds held a connection.

"_Yes, it's me. I decided to come back when I realized my guilt shouldn't cloud my responsibility to take care of what I created,_" he answered, ears held back, and body language asking to be forgiven. Carolyn growled and pushed him away.

"_You think? I was looking for you ever since you left and had to accept you were gone. I only wanted to know who gave me this life and you bailed,_" she responded, baring her teeth.

"_I know, but I'm here to stay. I've actually been here for a week or so trying to get the courage to meet you in person but I guess I'm too cowardly so I ran out here to find you as a wolf,_" he told her. She paced away from him and then back.

"_Angelique is dead. You have no other excuse to leave. I don't want you thinking changing me was such a sinful thing to do either. I've embraced it and now, all I want to do is know you,_" she told him sternly.

"_And you will. I'll contact you later and we will meet. As for now, I think you should eat and get back home before that pup comes back. I haven't seen him before but something tells me he knows you. Stay on alert,_" he cautioned her. Carolyn scoffed with a gust of air from her nose.

"_**He**__ better watch __**his**__ back,_" she said, giving him a look that clearly would have been her smiling had she been human.

"_I'm sure. I have to get going now. I have my own hunt I must get to,_" he replied, standing to nudge her in the same way he had in the past. She returned the gesture and he galloped off through the trees. Carolyn watched him go and then returned to her meal. When she was done, she carefully explored further away from home. She was surprised to come across three seniors from school trudging through the bushes and pushing back low hanging tree branches. She got as close as she dared and hunkered down in the undergrowth. A variety of thoughts raced through her head as their scent drifted to her. She couldn't help but think of them as possible food even though she ate. She knew it was Christine, Billy, and some kid named Gabe. Then came the idea of scaring them away so they wouldn't come snooping again. Her ears swiveled to catch their conversation as they walked past not too far away.

"Haven't you guys thought this through? I mean, didn't you hear all the howling going on out here? There are definitely a pack of wolves out here. We could get eaten," Gabe told the other two, hesitantly looking everywhere. He walked close to Billy who kept pushing him away to get space.

"I only want to see what the heck is up with these people," Billy muttered in a harsh whisper.

"Will you two shut up?" Chris stage whispered back to the two boys. They nodded and continued their walk. Carolyn shifted intentionally to move a nearby bush. Billy immediately swung the beam of the flashlight around to see.

"What's up?" Gabe asked.

"I thought I heard something," he replied. He stared a little longer and then kept walking. Carolyn barreled across the space behind them and hid in the bushes once more. The three of them jumped and huddled together.

"Did you hear that? It sounded big," Billy demanded, his voice raising an octave.

"Don't you mean did you **feel** that? Whatever it was, it was too close," Chris stuttered, backing into Billy. Carolyn crawled forward just enough to peer through the bushes. Billy pointed the flashlight right in her direction. They were visibly shaking at this point. Carolyn let out a growl and slowly showed herself. The three teens only glimpsed her glittering gold eyes and snarling maw before taking off, screaming as they ran.

"_Idiots,_" she thought with a heavy gust of air from her nose. She had no desire to let anyone in on her recent game of stalking. Why bother when she knew both her mother and Barnabas wouldn't like it. She circled back towards home now that the effects of the moon were beginning to wane. By the time she reached the edge of the woods leading up to Collinwood, she had twisted back into her human form and sat kneeling in the leaves trying to catch her breath. The scent of her blood caught her attention and she raised a hand to the five markings on her shoulders. The wolf's claws had cut deeper than she thought.

"Carolyn, are you ok?" Victoria asked from a distance. She looked up to see her aunt briskly walking over to her with her robe in her pale white hands. She nodded and got up on shaky legs. Victoria rushed over and helped her into her robe.

"What happened? You're hurt," she said, moving aside the robe to see the cuts.

"I'm fine. It will heal eventually. I may not be as quick as you and Barnabas but I'll manage," she teased. Victoria smiled.

"As long as you're ok; so, how was tonight's adventure?" she asked as they walked back to the mansion. Victoria held Carolyn close to her with an arm draped over her shoulder. Carolyn fiddled with the tie of her robe before answering.

"I met another wolf. He tried stealing my prey," she replied with disdain. Victoria glanced at Carolyn's bloody hands and slightly bloody lips before replying.

"But you got it back," she stated.

"Yeah, that black wolf that turned me appeared again. He says he's staying this time but I don't know," she told Victoria with some worry. Victoria tightened her hold in an attempt to comfort her. Carolyn shared with the family that she knew who had bitten her on orders from Angelique. She also told them that she didn't blame him, once Barnabas flew into a speech about protecting them and catching the man who dared harm a member of his family. Everyone couldn't help but wonder what that would be like but Carolyn was quick to dismiss it. Only with Elizabeth and Victoria did she ever admit that she saw the wolf as a type of father figure. Victoria sympathized with her and Elizabeth made sure she didn't hold in any pain to herself from her real father walking out on them. Once the black wolf left and she accepted it, she only grew more determined and didn't complain once about her situation.

"So he should be contacting you soon. That's good news. What about that other wolf? I think everyone would agree that it isn't a good idea to fight him off every time. As strong as you are, he could be stronger," she warned.

"I'll have the black wolf run with me just in case," she told her concerned aunt. Victoria sighed but let it go.

"Let Elizabeth and Barnabas know just in case," she advised. Carolyn nodded and Victoria opened the door. They entered and Carolyn rushed off to take a bath. She only had a few hours to sleep before she would have to get up again for school. She was just glad it would be Friday. She managed a quick breakfast which didn't really fill her up and then she ran out to jog into town. At school, she felt like the day was wearing on her. By the time break came around, she looked for Daniel who didn't seem to be anywhere. She even caught a bit of his friends talking about him and wondering where he was too. By the end of the day, her mood had plummeted.

She was willing to forget her tired run if she was able to see him today but he was gone when she needed him the most. She trudged through campus but stopped when someone blocked her path. Her temper flared and she glared up at the obstacle to see it was Daniel. He looked beat, with shadows under his eyes. He held his body stiffly and it was then she smelled the blood. She scanned him to find a bandage peeking out the top of his shirt on his shoulder. Her cuts tingled as she analyzed him. She had her mother wrap her up after her shower. She saw the worry and concern in her mother's usually strong eyes and had to reassure her that she was alright.

"Daniel, what happened to you?" she demanded, forgetting her usual nickname for him at the sight of his injuries. He lifted his hand to touch the bandage on his shoulder and winced.

"We decided to go out hiking and I took a nasty fall down a steep hill in the woods. You see, once in a while we go out there to try and hunt some game for fun. My brother wouldn't stop laughing even though I could have broken my neck. You should have seen my mom. She was a wreck. My dad told her we wouldn't go out again for some time just to calm her down," he said with a small laugh and a tired smile.

"That must suck. Are we not going to see the town then? I'd rather you sit that out," she told him.

"No, I think some good old exercise would help. Besides, I already packed my stuff in my locker and fought my mom tooth and nail this morning to be able to see you," he explained. Carolyn looked away shyly.

"What are we waiting here then? Let's take you on a tour," she said, brushing past him to lead the way. He followed behind her. Daniel waited for her in the garden just as before and then they returned to town. On the way in, a man came up to her. She was immediately on alert until he held out an envelope with her name scrawled on it. Daniel glanced from her to the man with furrowed eyebrows but said nothing. Carolyn took the envelope and ripped it open. A folded paper inside was signed _Banks_ and across the paper was the same scrawl on the front. Certain words caught her eye on quick inspection and she hurriedly folded the paper and tucked it away in her pocket. She would have to read it fully later.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there," she told the silent man. He nodded and left. She continued walking like nothing happened.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked.

"A messenger," she responded.

"From?" he continued to question.

"It isn't anything you should worry about John Doe," she replied, giving him a light smile. He nodded but kept looking at the pocket she hid the letter in. Carolyn quickly showed him the best spots, diners, and hang out sites and then they settled for something to eat. The town was too small for them to take too long looking around and they both were dying for some food. On their way out, they made the mistake of crossing paths with Billy Nolan. Their talk focused heavily on why so many parents seemed to hate the music their kids listened to that they didn't notice until Daniel crashed into him.

"Watch it Levine," the older boy sneered, shoving Daniel back by the shoulders. He winced and held a hand to his injury. Carolyn could practically smell the blood running fresh. Her temper flared and she moved forward without a second thought.

"Watch yourself Nolan," she growled, shoving the older guy back. He stumbled in surprise but caught himself.

"Why you-" he ground out.

"Call her a name and I swear I'll pound your face in," Daniel stated, his lip lifting in a way that reminded Carolyn of a dog baring its teeth in a fight.

"You don't seem to be in any condition to put out threats Levine so I suggest you back off," Billy advised, stepping up to stare down Daniel. Tension sparked between them before Daniel swiftly closed the space between them and sunk his fist in Billy's stomach. He doubled over and grabbed his pained torso.

"Get lost," Daniel demanded, pointing over his shoulder. Billy coughed and complied, hurrying to put distance between them.

"There, that should keep him away for a while," he said with a grin. Carolyn smiled, shaking her head at the idiocy of it all but glad she wasn't the one to have to send the jerk running. They walked on down the street. Carolyn looked to Daniel. He was looking ahead with his hands in his pockets. He had a content smile on his face.

"You should be getting picked up some time soon right?" she questioned him. He nodded.

"Let's go sit out by the docks then. I like watching the water," she suggested. He reached out and took her hand in his and she led him out by the water. They sat with their legs dangling off the dock, barely skimming the water with their shoes. Carolyn leaned back on her arms and Daniel followed; his hand landing on top of hers. She looked at him to see he was staring back sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized, moving to shift his hand away but she shook her head and he relaxed.

"It's ok," she assured him. The nervousness in his expression lessened.

"We should do this again tomorrow," he suggested, looking out at the slowly darkening sky.

"I can't," she replied. He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"It has to do with that letter. I'm going to visit a family friend. I haven't seen him in a while and it's important to me that I do," she answered carefully.

"Hope you get to then. As for me, I think I'll sleep all day. A good rest should help me heal faster right?" he said, his tone lightening up from his previous curiosity laden one.

"Yeah, get some sleep," she told him, slipping her hand out from under his to get up. A car engine drawing close made her turn to see the Levine's car.

"And here is your ride home," she stated. He chuckled and stood.

"See you later then Carolyn," he told her, reaching up to shyly tuck a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. His hand drifted down her cheek to rest on her shoulder where it weighed heavily on the cuts underneath. She smiled through the agitated injury and he returned it.

"See you," she replied. He nodded and turned to go. She watched him walk down the wooden dock and up to the car waiting for him. He looked back once and waved before getting in. Carolyn watched the car drive off and then sighed. Her hand rubbed the cuts gently as she set off for home. The first thing she did the minute she stepped in the door was take out the note Banks had given her. She was already excited to know his name. She sat on the couch in front of the fire and began to read.

'Dear Carolyn,

Seeing you again has made me realize that my choice to stay was a good one. I wanted to send this letter along with my assistant to tell you where I'm staying. There is a small hotel at the edge of town by The Blue Whale. My room number is B6. Bring your family if you must. I want them to know I'll be watching over you just as much as they are. I made you what you are and I should take responsibility. Let's meet tomorrow around seven. Hope you can make it.

Sincerely,

Banks'

She looked up from the letter, smiling at the turn of events, but it quickly fell when Barnabas suddenly leaned over her shoulder with a calculating hand on his chin.


	5. Chapter 5

Barnabas looked down at the paper skeptically and didn't move. Carolyn never liked when her personal space was breached and she didn't like it now, especially when it was Barnabas. The two vampires always seemed to sneak up on her even though they weren't trying. They were naturally quiet in their movements. She was used to her senses alerting her beforehand but with them she couldn't always do that. It was a small irritant.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. His eyebrows lifted and then he stood straight.

"There is no problem young Carolyn. I was merely perusing the letter you received. It is my duty to make sure you remain safe. Elizabeth has strictly said-" he began, a sure sign that he would start on a long speech she had no desire to hear.

"I'm fine. I just got a letter from a friend," she told him.

"A friend, how lovely, then that is rather good news indeed. Who is this friend if I may ask?" he questioned, coming around to stand in front of her.

"Banks, he's the werewolf who turned me. We met the last full moon and we planned to meet again but in person. He asked that you and mother come along too," she answered.

"But this Banks fellow worked for Angelique am I correct?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow and giving her a suspicious look.

"Yes, but it was against his will I'm sure," she said.

"How do you know?" he shot back.

"Because he sounded hurt and he wants to make it up to me. He obviously wants me protected too or did we not read the same letter?" she responded. She knew her temper was going to get the best of her but at the moment she didn't care. This was her one chance at a father figure and Barnabas wasn't going to be the one to keep him away.

"As you wish Carolyn, but I would like to accompany you any time you decide to visit this Banks fellow," he complied.

"He wants to meet everyone too," she repeated, giving him a bored look.

"But of course, when will we set off?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at seven, it's a good time for you too," she pointed out.

"Indeed, I will let Elizabeth know. By the way, how was your 'hang out' time as you call it," he replied, looking like he was having trouble just saying the words so foreign to him.

"It's only a phrase, don't hurt yourself; and it was good," she responded, smiling and trying to keep from laughing. Barnabas' moments of confusion always made her want to laugh at him.

"That's good, but I wager you don't really hang on things for fun do you?" he said with furrowed eyebrows. This time Carolyn did laugh.

"No, that isn't something we find fun unlike you," she joked. He looked at her questioningly, trying to work out what she said. After a few seconds, realization struck.

"Ah, you are referring to the manner in which I sometimes sleep. Very humorous Carolyn," he said with a small smile. Victoria walked in at that moment and Barnabas' attention flew to her. Carolyn looked up at Victoria as she walked in, wondering what she needed. Her conversation with Barnabas was quickly dropped.

"There you are Barnabas. I was looking for you. I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me on a quick run," Victoria said as she came into the room. She offered Carolyn a smile.

"Yes, I would love to my dear," he replied, taking her hand.

"Hey Vicky, where are you two off to?" Carolyn asked.

"The usual; it's been a while since the last time we've been out," she answered, knowing Carolyn meant they needed to feed. Carolyn stood.

"Then I'll see you later. I have to find my mother," Carolyn said.

"Oh, she's in her study," Victoria supplied.

"Thanks," Carolyn responded. The two vampires headed for the door and she made her way to Elizabeth's study. She pushed open the door to see her mother leaning over her desk writing something.

"Hey," she said simply to get her attention. Elizabeth looked up and gestured for her to come in. Carolyn entered, leaving the door ajar.

"Just wanted to let you know I met that werewolf again. You know the one that changed me. Remember when I told you I had seen him back on my first full moon? Like I said, he left after that, but now he's back. I just got a letter from him saying he wants to meet me and that he wants me to bring any family," she relayed to her mother. Elizabeth set her pen down and glanced up at Carolyn then she stood and walked over to her daughter.

"That's good to hear. What is his name?" she asked.

"Banks," she replied.

"And when will we be meeting him?" she asked again.

"Tomorrow at seven," she answered.

"Perfect time, I'll be finished at The Cannery and then we can stop by. Victoria can stay with David when we go, he gets far too excited…" she said, making plans in her head.

"I'll leave you to that then," Carolyn muttered, turning to leave. Elizabeth looked up quickly and called to her.

"How are your injuries?" she asked, her tone reflecting some concern.

"They're fine. I can handle it, I have before," she replied.

"Please be careful for that stray wolf Carolyn. We don't know why he's here or what he has planned," she advised. Carolyn nodded on autopilot and walked to the door.

"Night," she mumbled on the way out. She shut the door behind her and walked slowly to her room. She spent the last of the day cramming some work she had to finish for Monday and then got ready for bed. The next day consisted of nothing but pacing around the house. Elizabeth watched her daughter with a feeling of anxiousness before leaving for the store. David watched with curiosity. He had never seen Carolyn so active before. By the time it got dark, both Barnabas and Victoria woke up. Carolyn grabbed her pendent on the way out of her room and met up with her mother and Barnabas in the foyer. Victoria stayed with David who complained that he was being left out of something important.

"We will be back in no time master David. Have patience," Barnabas told him, setting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He smiled at Victoria and then turned to join Carolyn and her mother at the door. Willie waited for them in the Chevy. They drove into town and found the mentioned hotel rather easily. It sat squeezed between two other buildings. They entered and looked for the right room number. A dozen staring eyes and a set of stairs later found them in front of the right door. Carolyn glanced at her mother and uncle. Both wore stern expressions that meant business.

Elizabeth stood tall and Barnabas stood with his cane in front of him under both his long, pale white hands. She turned back to the door and raised a fist to knock once. A pause, and then the door opened to a stocky man. Carolyn looked up at the six foot figure in the doorway and immediately began scanning his scarred features. He did the same to her. He wore dark blue jeans with a button up shirt. His pitch black bangs hung over his eyes while the rest was cut short. His face looked angry under first impression with eyes so serious they seemed to burn into anyone looking but when he caught sight of Carolyn, they looked all too welcoming.

"So this is how you look out of wolf form. Didn't expect you to be so…" he trailed off, trying to pin a word down.

"Easy on the eyes?" Carolyn offered teasingly. He guffawed and slapped his knee.

"Yeah sure! So this must be your parents," he said, looking over her shoulder at her mother and uncle. Elizabeth was giving Carolyn a pointed look but Barnabas remained stoic.

"No, this is my mother Elizabeth and this is my uncle Barnabas," she said, pointing to them. He shook both their hands.

"Nice meeting you. Come in so I can properly explain myself," Banks suggested. They entered and he gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. Banks chose the armchair across from the couch and sat down. He eyed Barnabas curiously but dropped the expression moments later. Carolyn quickly recognized the man who came into the room. He was the quiet messenger who delivered Bank's letter to her. He was quiet then and he was quiet now. He stood unobtrusively by Banks and stood stock still.

"Adler is my close companion. We've been good friends for a long time. He helps me with various things and makes sure everything is taken care of on nights I am unavailable," he explained. The tall man known as Adler offered a small smile.

"Unavailable; is that what you call your situation?" Elizabeth asked. He chuckled.

"There is no need to mourn a lost human life style. I accept what I have become and I only want to help," he responded.

"If helping Carolyn is indeed in your best efforts than I will allow you to do so. If in any way you show harm towards her or any of our family I will quickly remove you," Barnabas warned. Banks chuckled, seemingly unaffected by Barnabas steady gaze.

"I would like nothing more than to help, provided I can visit," he reasoned.

"Certainly," Barnabas replied, slightly hesitant. Elizabeth looked on with a small frown.

"Good, good, now that that's out of the way how about I tell you my side of the whole Angelique conflict?" Banks insisted.

"I think that's something we all want to know. Angelique told me she had sent a werewolf to bite Carolyn when she was a baby. Now that I know who she is talking about, I want to know everything up until that point. How did you meet Angelique, why did you do it, and most importantly, why did you leave Carolyn?" Elizabeth interrogated. Carolyn looked up at her mother when she asked the last question. A feeling of gratefulness overcame her and she smiled. Banks sighed and glanced at Carolyn sadly.

"Well, I guess it all started when Angelique found me close to death maybe a month or two before all this. I had been living with three other wolves a few miles out of town and when a fourth showed up to take leadership I fought him. I lost, and dragged myself to the road for help while my pack had no choice but to leave with the new wolf. Angelique found me as she was driving back into town, coming from I don't know where. She tended to me and revealed that all her kindness was only for one thing, to use me as a pawn in a plan that has been going on far longer than I have lived. She told me what I had to do and made it clear that if I didn't or if I failed she would get back at me. You have to understand that my senses alerted me to great evil and power so I had no intention of getting on her bad side, plus I would have died had she not come along. So, I did what was asked of me. I can imagine Carolyn changed for the first time around twelve am I right?" he asked her. Carolyn nodded. He sighed, looking from Barnabas' careful speculative stare to Elizabeth's deepening frown. He then looked at Carolyn.

"The night I met you in wolf form I was happy to see you had taken the transformation well. I have seen first timers go crazy and submit to their instincts resulting in a killing machine that is best put down but you, you recognized me for another and let me show you our ways. I am sorry that I left after. The guilt was eating me up inside when I returned to my human state so I left. I took time to rethink things and came to the conclusion that I would return for you and be there to help in any way I can. You deserve better than the hand you were dealt. It is only fair I make up for that witch's wrong doing. Plus, I'm all too happy to have company on a full moon. I still miss my pack," he finished hopefully. Carolyn looked forward to running with him too. It would be the beginning of a new pack, a type of family who shared her traits, a place to belong on those nights when change was inevitable. Before Elizabeth or Barnabas had anything to say, she cut in.

"It would be cool to have you around," she commented, letting a small smile through. He stood with a grin.

"I won't leave again. Collinsport is my home now. I'll always be here if you need me," he told her.

"Now wait one minute good sir but I think we should still set boundaries until I can trust you. You must let me or Elizabeth know you have stopped by to visit. And secondly-" Barnabas began, standing also.

"Slow down Barnabas, I think we've got this handled. Don't get so over protective over something that isn't even a threat," Carolyn cut in on his rant. He raised his eyebrows at her rude interruption but said nothing more.

"Carolyn, he may not be a threat but what about the young wolf you told me about?" Elizabeth reminded her.

"Oh yes the young wolf. By the look of him and a quick scan of his thoughts, I believe he may be no older than Carolyn both in human and wolf years," Banks reasoned.

"You could scan his thoughts? How come I can't do that?" Carolyn wondered.

"It's a trick you will learn with time. It's easier when you have a connection with someone already but when you get the hang of it, you can try it on any wolf with good results," he explained. Carolyn looked impressed but she didn't say anything more and let all the information sink in.


	6. Chapter 6

Her attention had turned inward to her own thoughts.

"You said the wolf was around my age right? What if **I** tried talking to him on the next full moon? Maybe he goes to my school or I've heard of him. When we find out who he is maybe we can help him out?" Carolyn suggested. Banks looked thoughtful and then turned to Elizabeth and Barnabas.

"Is this all right?" he asked the two parental figures.

"As long as Elizabeth agrees, I too will be at ease," Barnabas replied. Elizabeth looked at Carolyn who gazed back hopefully and then she sighed.

"Yes, it seems for the best, but Carolyn…please be careful and know that Barnabas, Victoria, and Banks will be nearby should anything happen. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," she told her only daughter. Carolyn smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she replied. Banks clapped his hands together and smiled, disrupting a scar on the side of his face. Carolyn wondered where he got such scars ever since she first laid eyes on him but now she knew. What must it have been like for Banks to lose his family to another wolf? She looked down and then up at her mother and uncle. In a way, she had been quite protective of her own family ever since they beat Angelique.

"Now that this matter is settled why don't we return home Carolyn?" Barnabas suggested. Banks held out a hand amiably. Barnabas returned the gesture and then Elizabeth took his place.

"Thank you," Banks told her. She nodded and released his hand. Banks turned to Carolyn who was watching him curiously.

"So I have another teacher. That's great, but we need to have breaks in between lessons got it?" she told him with a smirk. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, whatever you say. Take care and I'll see you soon," he replied. The three of them left the apartment and headed back out to their car. The drive home was quiet. Once they were back at home, Victoria greeted them.

"You're back. David is in bed already. How did it go?" she asked.

"It went wonderfully my dear. Carolyn will be accompanied by the wolf known as Banks. He wishes to continue to teach Carolyn and guard her from any danger. We have also agreed to let him visit her here," Barnabas said.

"And you're ok with this?" she checked. Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Carolyn trusts him and I trust her judgment. If he has any reason to hurt her, I know I can count on you two," she said. Victoria looked at Barnabas in surprise. He nodded to show Elizabeth was telling the truth.

"And you know we will be happy to keep Carolyn safe," Victoria answered.

"Why do you act like all he wants to do is kill me? Don't you think he would have already tried by now? Seriously, you need to stop worrying," Carolyn spoke up. A frown replaced her previous expression and she began her walk to her room. She could feel their stares following her until she had a door between them and her. She sat in her swinging chair when she entered her room. She pulled out her pendent from under her shirt and held it up to see. It was symbolic of everything that made her who she was today. She took it off and tucked it under her pillow before dressing for bed. The next full moon wouldn't be in a while. She would have to invite Banks over some time so everyone would get to know him better. As for Daniel, she hoped he would be able to visit her and her family as well. She woke up the next morning and accompanied her mom into town. She had to run a few errands and Carolyn just wanted out of the house. Yesterday's events rattled in her head and made her restless. The day didn't seem to go by fast enough. The rest of the day was spent finishing any leftover work and then sitting to talk with David.

"You aren't going to question me about Felix Hargensen are you?" he asked her suspiciously, looking up from his book. He sat at the dining room table with an empty plate nearby. Carolyn had just returned from the kitchen with water and sat down in the seat Barnabas usually took. Even though she didn't have it at dinner, it was still her favorite spot.

"No, I think you can take care of yourself now. Plus, I think both Billy and Christine are scared enough," she hinted. David closed his book and sighed.

"What did you do this time?" he asked in a bored tone that was usually heard from her.

"I didn't do anything exactly but Daniel gave Billy something to think about," she responded with a slight smile.

"Carolyn, does solving problems without violence ring a bell to you?" he asked her.

"I don't always use violence…" she said, side stepping the question. He gave her a look that clearly told her he didn't believe her.

"Do verbal battles count?" she tested carefully. When he nodded she threw up her hands and stood.

"Well, excuse me for defending myself and my family. I'm going to my room," she grumbled.

"Peter told me Daniel got hurt is that true?" David called before she left the room. She paused, and then turned around to look back at him.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hope he gets better soon. Ever since you two became friends you're more of a puppy then a wolf," he told her with a smile that held back a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, good night David," she responded in a deadpan tone. He laughed.

"Get a good sleep so you can look your best for Daniel," he continued to tease. She growled and stomped off shaking her head. Even though she was no longer scathing toward David, she still got mad at him once in a while and even though he didn't harass her as severely, he still liked to poke fun. It was somewhat early to sleep but Carolyn realized she was slowly relaxing into a doze. Before she knew it, the sun was shining into her room. She rolled over and yawned then got up to get ready. When she undressed to shower she took off the wrappings on her injury. The cuts were finally gone but they left her first set of scars. They weren't anything major but they still signified her first serious fight. Once she was ready she walked to the door to leave. Elizabeth surprised her in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to take you to school," she replied simply. Carolyn narrowed her eyes suspiciously before nodding and following her out the door. She jumped in the Chevy with her mother and they pulled out. Elizabeth pulled up to the school while scanning the milling teenagers for the one Carolyn herself was looking for. She didn't know what he looked like but Carolyn helped her pick him out. Her dull expression seemed to brighten when her eyes landed on a teen with black hair and a smile. He waved at her and she practically shot out the door.

"See you later. Thanks," she said on the way.

"Wait," Elizabeth called out, stopping Carolyn. Her daughter turned back to look at her.

"Bring him over I want to ask him something," she told her. Carolyn's happy gaze shined hesitantly and she nodded.

"Ok," she replied. She walked over to Daniel. He smiled when she came up to him.

"Hey Stoddard, what's up?" he asked, noting the expression in her eyes with a slight quirk of his eyebrows.

"My mother wants to talk to you," she told him almost too quietly. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure," he said easily. He followed her back to the waiting car. He leaned on the door and ducked a little to see Elizabeth in the driver's seat.

"Hey Mrs. Stoddard, how is your day?" he greeted her.

"Good thank you. You must be Daniel Levine, Carolyn talks about you all the time," she responded with a charming smile. Carolyn groaned and looked away. Daniel laughed.

"I just called you over to ask if you would like to join us for dinner some time. We would love to finally meet the young man Carolyn is so fond of," she stated. By this point Carolyn was slightly blushing and pleading with her eyes for her mother to stop.

"That would be great Mrs. Stoddard. I'll ask my parents and see when I can come over," he answered happily.

"Good, glad to have you over. I'll be here when you get out Carolyn," she said to her daughter. Carolyn nodded and walked away. Daniel waved and then followed her back into school. The sound of the Chevy driving off allowed her to let out a breath.

"So…your mom is cool," he said lamely. She could see he was holding back some embarrassment of his own.

"She is pretty straight forward, I know," Carolyn responded, turning away to begin her walk to her first class. He walked along next to her quietly. When they had to part ways, they traded a quick good bye. The next time she saw him was on her way to the bench she usually sat at during break. He was frowning with his arms crossed while his friends lectured him.

"Levy, she's a freak. Look at where she comes from. Haven't you heard a single thing I've told you about what's up at her house? For all we know they are keeping a pack of wolves as pets! Doesn't that tell you how crazy she is? We don't really know what she's capable of besides beating the crap out of someone and her temper issues send even the toughest guys running. I thought you were only messing with her but now that I see that's not it I wonder just what you're up to," Gabe asked Daniel. It seems Gabe was freaked out just as she planned. Daniel's head was at a slight tilt, translating curiosity and suspicion. The other guy and girl nodded their heads in agreement. Daniel scoffed and shook his head.

"If you think I will let a rumor make up idiotic things about her and decide for me then you don't really know me. As for what you might have seen, it doesn't matter because you shouldn't be trespassing. Now get out of my face, I have to meet up with…" he responded, suddenly looking in her direction as she neared. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he knew she was coming.

"Carolyn, let's go," he said hastily, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bench. They sat and Daniel let out a sigh followed by a hand to his forehead. He let his hand move to run through his hair and then he looked over at Carolyn.

"Are you done with them?" she asked simply.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. She patted his shoulder and then they lapsed into comforting silence. By the end of school they parted ways with a hug that Elizabeth got full view of as she pulled up. She watched her daughter finally open up to another person and smiled to herself. Carolyn let go but Daniel held her hand.

"I'll see how soon I can visit. I'd like to meet your family, especially if…" he began, but his voice caught and he looked away.

"Especially if…what?" she asked, feeling his embarrassment and nervousness.

"Oh um, I don't know if this is the best time. I'll tell you when I visit ok?" he proposed. She stared at him a moment longer and then nodded. He offered her a hesitant smile and let her hand slide out of his. She turned away and walked over to her car. Elizabeth watched her and said nothing when she got in. She knew better than to interrogate Carolyn at a time like this. They drove home in comfortable silence and entered the house.

"I have a few papers to settle so I'll be in my study," her mother told her, the rest of the sentence suggested if Carolyn needed her. She nodded and walked away down the hall. Homework wasn't much. She was glad there wasn't a lot because she was already having trouble concentrating. Daniel had something important to tell her. Different ideas flew through her head but she didn't settle on any. She would just have to wait until he visited. When it was time for dinner the family grouped in the dining room as always.

It was strangely quiet this time around. The only ones talking were Victoria and David, who was excited to tell Vicky about the conversation he had with his mother. Elizabeth's attention was turned inward to her thoughts, same as Carolyn. Barnabas analyzed his family with curious interest. He stared at Carolyn the longest. His young niece had been acting differently for some time, but total quiet from her was unheard of. She always had some comment to offer. He cleared his throat even though it wasn't needed and then spoke.

"Carolyn, how have you been my dear?" he asked in his elegant style of speech. She glanced up from her plate, a look of confusion washing away to be replaced by a stern frown.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Are **you** ok?" she asked, meaning to question him for asking such a thing but Barnabas took it the wrong was as always.

"Oh I'm quite fine. My family is safe and the business is going splendidly. What more can I say?" he responded happily. Carolyn sighed and put a hand to her forehead. She pushed away from the table and stood.

"Thanks for the dinner. Excuse me," she said to the others. She left the room, wondering why she could never get through a dinner without leaving from her thoughts bothering her. Her room offered a type of comfort nowhere else seemed to. She sat in her hanging chair and her thoughts automatically went to John Doe. Except, he wasn't a nobody to her any more. He was a friend she could trust and maybe more than that. She wanted to believe she met someone closer than that but she wasn't one to jump into a situation. She went to bed, hoping her dreams didn't make her feel worse. Carolyn had to wait until Friday for Daniel to visit. Both of them either had something come up or were too embarrassed to bring up the topic. Carolyn had always been a headstrong, take no crap, and stand up for herself type of person, so it irritated her to know only one guy made all that dissipate. How, she still couldn't figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Their plans for Friday came quickly enough though. Thursday night she sat in her room talking to Victoria, having felt the need to talk to someone. Her mother wasn't a good candidate because often times she would ask questions so bluntly, it would upset Carolyn. She knew her mother tried but she would rather speak to Victoria who had a way with showing Carolyn what she was feeling without upsetting her further.

"So he's coming tomorrow for dinner right?" Victoria asked Carolyn.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why are you so worried then? Don't you know him well enough by now?" she pointed out.

"It's not that. It's just, when he comes, he will meet everyone and let's face it. We are **very **different than what he knows," she pointed out.

"I can talk to Barnabas if that's what's bugging you," she replied knowingly.

"It's not just him. Mother told me she invited Banks on one of her trips into town. I have to admit I do like Daniel but I just feel like I don't know everything about him, like he's holding back something. I'm sure Banks will be able to pinpoint it and whatever it is, I don't want him to feel overwhelmed because, well, look at us. He'll feel right at home if anything," she explained.

"So you think he's some type of creature?" Victoria asked.

"Sort of I guess. There are times when I get a scent off him that's strange and then it's gone. For all I know he could just be hanging out with someone that gives him that scent so I'm still unsure. Friday is the best time to get him alone and just ask right?" she reasoned. Victoria nodded.

"Yes, if you feel you need to ask then ask. It will be better for both of you," she answered.

"And if he is, maybe I could tell him what I am," she continued. Victoria looked at her conflicted features and smiled lightly.

"It seems questionable now but I'm sure everything will be clear when the time comes," she said, getting up.

"I'll let you get some sleep. It's a busy day tomorrow," she reminded her niece who frowned.

"Ok then, have a good night. See you later tomorrow," she replied, reclining on the pillow. Victoria nodded and silently left the room, pulling the door closed on the way out. Carolyn stayed up another hour wondering how tomorrow would play out before she allowed herself to fall asleep. In the morning she entered the dining room to find David chatting away happily to air. A tingly feeling raced down Carolyn's spine and she smiled. That was the feeling she always got when David's mother was present. After seeing her once, she had tuned in better to her even if the only one who could see her was David. She quietly left him to his conversation and decided to leave early. Her mother wasn't waiting at the door so she headed for the door to begin her walk.

"Going so soon?" Willie asked as he shuffled into the foyer.

"Yes, what do you care?" she shot back.

"I don't care at all. I just thought I should get a few words in with you before all hell breaks loose. That boy is coming over is he, along with that wolf right? That will be an interesting sight to see all right," he commented, leaning on a wall.

"Don't you have things to dust? The workers are finally done. You have room to clean now," she said with a smirk. Her snapping comments at Willie had turned into a verbal game now. It was the only way they could hold a conversation between them.

"Yeah, but I think it's clean enough. I could let it sit a good while before getting to work. I'm sure no one would mind," he replied.

"No, they won't," she agreed. She continued to the door and down the road at an easy pace. Wind picked up and carried the smell of a laboring vehicle with it as she entered town. The bus always coughed out fumes she never got used to. The smell burned her nose and she frowned. It came chugging down the street to stop with a screech at a red light and then moved on when the light turned green. She waited for the grating sound to stop and then continued. The stares seemed to be worse when she walked into school. The muttering clued her in on what they were all curious about. Somehow, the knowledge that Daniel would be spending an evening with her at her **house**, seemed to make them even more gossipy. She could only imagine how Daniel was feeling. No one would ask her what was going on but plenty would ask Daniel. He was sure to have a crowd around him. When she walked into school, she was surprised to meet up with an agitated Daniel and no crowd.

"What's wrong John Doe?" she questioned him. Her hand automatically reached out to touch his. He responded and held hers in his.

"I'm ok I guess," he muttered, glaring at two girls who walked by staring. A new kind of tension surrounded him. It was intense, and set off a warning in her. She scanned his expression. His eyes seemed to have darkened and his usually happy smile was curved into a frown that only lifted a little with her presence. She vaguely connected the situation with a similar day when she was the angry one and he was the calm one. But now he was acting like her and she was trying to soothe him. That scent drifted by her nose momentarily and then it was gone, replaced by the scent she associated with him.

"I know they're talking but just ignore them ok? They're just curious," Carolyn reasoned, wondering why she was able to remain so calm. She chalked it up to Victoria straightening out her worries last night.

"Of course they are. They wouldn't stop questioning me. A few tried to make bets with me about what I would see when I got there and others told me to report back. It just makes me angry to know they treat you like some attraction that is only here for their entertainment. You deserve so much better," he stated, looking at her with intense eyes. The anger in them immediately reminded her of herself again. The vibes she got only confused her more. She didn't know what her senses were trying to warn her of but she knew it was something far from ordinary for a human. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and then pulled him in the direction of his first class.

"I'm fine John Doe. Don't get so territorial," she joked, unaware of the reaction he had to the word. She was walking ahead and dragging him along so she didn't see his eyes light up with realization. She dropped him off at his class and then ran to make it to her own. At times like this, she was glad she could run slightly faster. She skidded to a stop outside her class and entered without even breaking a sweat or being out of breath. At break, Daniel was in a better mood. He never strayed from her side and held her hand comfortably in his.

"I'll get dropped off around four. That will be fine right?" he said suddenly. Carolyn dragged her attention back to him. They sat on the bench they usually occupied but she wasn't paying attention because he was currently rubbing circles in her palm.

"Yeah, that's fine. Your mom knows where to go?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can show her. It's not mysteriously hidden like everyone thinks," he replied.

"Yeah, it really isn't," she responded. They sat quietly the rest of break but when they had to part ways, Daniel held on to her. She looked at him questionably but he only smiled shyly.

"Um, see you later Carolyn," he told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek quickly. Her eyes widened and she held a hand to her cheek. He let her hand go, waved, and then left. She stood there, trying to decide if she should deck him for making her feel so flustered or go with it and maybe get back at him. She hadn't decided by the time she returned to class. At the end of the day she didn't see Daniel and left school wondering if he would really show up later. Back at home she rushed through any work she had and then paced by the fireplace.

Elizabeth came down to sit on the chair by the fireplace to wait and David joined them shortly after. Willie scoffed at the idea of guests and went about his usual tasks, uninterested. Five minutes to four there was a knock at the door. Carolyn looked to her mother who nodded and then she stood to get the door. Daniel stood on the wide porch wearing a nice button up shirt and pants. His hair wasn't as messy as he usually had it. A nervous smile made her relax. She stepped out and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Come on, let's introduce you," she told him when she pulled away.

"Oh joy," he replied, his voice wavering. He waved at the car parked just outside and then followed her in. The sound of the engine fading in the distance solidified his presence. She led him into the foyer her mother and cousin waited in. David offered him a smile while Elizabeth watched him calculatingly. She rose and walked over to shake his hand.

"Mr. Levine, welcome to Collinwood. Carolyn's uncle and aunt will be joining us shortly and then dinner will begin. Until then, feel free to explore," she told him. Carolyn gave her mother a grateful smile and Elizabeth nodded. She left them with David who hopped out of his seat and raced over.

"Hey Daniel, Pete told me a lot about you. Maybe he can come over some time too," David suggested.

"Yeah, Peter wanted to come but he already had plans with our dad," Daniel told him.

"Cool, I'll leave the tour to Carolyn then. The house isn't that interesting if you ask me but to someone who hasn't seen it, maybe it is," he commented, giving them a fake indifferent shrug. Daniel laughed and David left them too.

"So, do you want to see the rooms we use?" Carolyn asked him.

"Don't you use all of them?" he responded with some confusion.

"No, there are way too many of them. This place is so big it needs one hundred people to clean it but now we only have Willie. We all just pitch in and do what we can to keep it clean," she said with a shrug.

"Just looking around now I feel like I stepped back in time. It's beautiful," he said, glancing around. Barnabas would have loved to hear him say that, but the thought of her uncle meeting Daniel made her uneasy. She didn't want him commenting on the fact that she was the perfect age to merry and had to put her birthing hips to good use. That was an unacceptable topic. Carolyn began showing him around. The last room they came to was her own.

"And this is my room. No one but me is allowed in there…even if some come up once in a while," she said. He looked up the stairs at the closed white door. She didn't feel the need to replace the KEEP OUT sign she put there before. Daniel looked at the closed door and then raised an eyebrow at her. His expression clearly said 'Please continue showing me your room', but she just rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

"Let's check on dinner. We usually have dinner around six. Its half past five right now," she replied, leading him back toward the kitchen and passing a clock mounted on the wall.

"Wow, time flies doesn't it?" he said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, hold on," she responded, pushing open the door to the kitchen. Daniel waited in the hall for her, suddenly interested in a flicker of blue light back the way they came. A brief flash of a woman's face made him jump and he felt an odd chill down his spine. He usually felt that way when his grandma was close by. A cold hand on his shoulder made him jump again and he spun around to see a woman with a pale complexion. She smiled kindly at him and held out a hand.

"Sorry to startle you. My name is Victoria. I'm Carolyn's aunt," she greeted him.

"Oh, um, I'm Daniel Levine, you might have heard I'm Carolyn's friend," he introduced himself. He shook her hand. She gave him a knowing smile. He let her hand go and cleared his throat. At that moment Carolyn stepped back out and greeted her aunt.

"Hey Vicky, is Barnabas around?" she asked.

"He's with your mother discussing business matters. He'll be down soon. Have you seen David? I wanted to make sure he shows up to dinner dressed and not in pajamas again," she answered.

"I think he's down that way," Carolyn said, pointing in the direction Daniel had seen the blue glow. He gave her a curious look but Victoria understood. Daniel had a feeling they were communicating without a single use of words.

"Thank you, I'll go check," she said, gracefully moving around Daniel to walk down the hall.

"Your aunt's nice," he commented, watching her go. Carolyn nodded.

"Wait until you meet Barnabas. Anyways, we still have time to check out the garden. It's the second best place to think," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he responded, following her. They reached the entrance and walked out into the now slowly setting sun. She led him into the newly growing garden and let him pick up his exploration since the last time he was there. She followed him, remaining quiet. They walked through the garden and then stopped in a clearing on the side of the manor. Daniel turned to Carolyn with a sigh which she immediately picked up on. He wanted to tell her something.

"Carolyn, I wanted to ask you something," he began hesitantly. He held her hands in his and all her attention was on him. Because of this, she failed to notice Barnabas who approached her from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. I had things come up. Anyhoodle, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

Daniel opened his mouth to continue but he stopped and looked over her shoulder. His hands tightened on her and she turned to follow his gaze questionably. She frowned and suppressed a growl at the sight of Barnabas who managed to sneak up on her again.

"Ah, young Carolyn, I see your friend has indeed stopped by for dinner. I am Barnabas, Carolyn's uncle," he greeted with a flourish. He reached out to take Daniel's hand and Daniel dropped Carolyn's to reciprocate the gesture. They shook hands and Daniel couldn't help but notice the cold feeling he felt with Victoria. Barnabas released his hand and placed it on his cane with the other.

"I came to inform you that dinner is done. Come join us inside," he relayed to them. They followed him back. When everyone was finally seated, Willie brought in the food. The arrangement today was slightly different. David sat by Elizabeth at one end and Victoria sat by Barnabas at the other. Carolyn took the seat by Barnabas so Daniel had the remaining one between her and her mother. She figured he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable sitting next to someone he knew better. The dinner began and her family wasted no time politely questioning her new friend.

He answered them without hesitation so that by the time dinner was done they knew almost as much as her about his background. Barnabas' way of talking didn't pass Daniel's notice and neither did the fact that he didn't touch his food. Carolyn sometimes saw his eyebrows furrow with thought but she wasn't worried. In a way, she hoped he accepted whatever he might find out on his own. Overall she thought Barnabas did a good job of not letting important or embarrassing information slip. When dinner ended, Carolyn took Daniel outside again where she felt more comfortable. They sat out by the trees and reclined on a big trunk, looking up at the dark sky.

"It's great here. Nothing like everyone keeps talking about. Your family is nice, even though your uncle has a weird way of putting things. I like it here. I wouldn't mind visiting more often," he commented, holding her hand in his. She looked at him, noting the way their shoulders touched so that they could both fit on the trunk. His fingers intertwined with hers between them. He sat up suddenly and she did too, aware of his sudden spike in energy.

"Remember when I had something I wanted to say to you?" he asked her excitedly. The thought of the kiss he gave her on the cheek surfaced in her mind but she nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if…" he began but trailed off.

"This isn't about that kiss right? You know the one at school? You have an awful lot of guts to even think of doing that. I could have easily floored you," she told him honestly.

"I know," he responded, a bit shyly. It was a tone she hadn't quite heard from him.

"Then what did you want to tell me?" she pressed. He clenched his teeth and then quickly leaned in to close the gap between them. She sucked in a surprised breath through her nose but quickly lost herself in the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and his hands found her waist, both of them trying to get closer. When they broke apart, Carolyn pushed him away and stood.

"I can't believe you just kissed me," she almost growled, torn between shock and wanting to continue. Her new emotions were a confused mess of wanting more but wanting to really punch him for suddenly bringing about thoughts and feelings she never really thought about before. She wasn't one to seek out anyone and the thought of needing someone like she knew she would need him made her anxious. He sighed and climbed to his feet, continuing carefully, knowing as always what she was feeling.

"I like you a lot Carolyn. I've wanted to do that for a long time because, I want to be more than friends," he told her confidently. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light and she stood away from him with her arms crossed. This is what she was afraid of. Letting him closer to her without telling him the danger he was unknowingly putting himself in. She was sure Daniel was also something unordinary and it made her confident. She decided to tell him and hope for the best so she took a deep breath.

"Daniel, I want to, but you have to know…" she started to say, but at that moment a figure burst from the forest and tackled Daniel to the ground. She jumped back out of instinct and then ran forward to help. Already, Daniel received a punch to the jaw and one in the stomach. The burly figure easily held him down and readied another blow but Carolyn jumped at the attacker herself. She threw him to the floor with a growl only to catch his scent and let him go.

"Banks, what the hell is your problem?" she practically yelled at him. He stood with a grunt and leveled a glare at Daniel. He was still panting on the ground so Carolyn helped him up. He leaned heavily on her until he could catch his breath. At this angle, his shirt had been pulled open and Carolyn could clearly see his neck. She noticed his injuries were healed. But she could also see that they were unusual for the way in which he said he got them. Banks growled deeply and continued to hold eyes with a battered Daniel. Carolyn pulled her calculating gaze from Daniel to confront Banks.

"You were supposed to be here almost two hours ago. Now you show up late and maul my best friend? Why even show up at all?" she questioned him, her own anger bristling. She held Daniel around back protectively, to keep him from Banks as well as hold him back.

"On my way over here I caught the scent of that wolf that attacked you. It led me right to him. I would have been here earlier if I hadn't traced it but it was more important. Now that I finally caught him, I'm surprised it happens to be a friend of yours," he answered gruffly.

"Well you're mistaken Banks. Get out of here before Barnabas finds out," she warned him. The friction from both their anger and will to fight sparked the air. He glared at Daniel once more and then looked at Carolyn with a softening gaze.

"Ok, I'll go for now," he relented. He stalked past them and into the light of one of the windows. He wore nicer clothes than she had seen him wear before but his trip through the woods and his recent scuffle tore them in places. He looked back once and then took off down the road leading back to town. Carolyn let out a breath, releasing the pent up energy inside her as well. Daniel stood on his own; stretching with a groan. He then dusted off his clothes and fixed his shirt. The light caught the fast spreading bruise on his jaw and she raised a hand to softly touch it.

"Are you ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think that's enough excitement for me today. Who was that guy anyway?" he replied, holding a hand to his side.

"That…was the family friend. His name is Banks. He's really protective," she replied. He laughed without humor.

"Yeah, no kidding," he said, sucking in air when he began walking. She caught up to him and helped him.

"My mom should be coming soon. I'm guessing it's around half past seven right?" he asked. Carolyn nodded.

"Not that I don't want to be here anymore but I think I should go home. Will you wait out here with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she agreed. They sat out on the porch until an engine and headlights signaled the return of Daniel's mother.

"What will you say?" she asked him nervously. After all, she didn't want to make his parents think it was dangerous to be here.

"Oh, I'll make up something. Don't worry about it," he assured her. She reluctantly let it go. He raised her chin and kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you at school ok?" he told her, his nose grazing hers.

"Ok," she replied, unable to say more. His suddenly close proximity made her head cloud over. He smiled and stood to walk over to his car. He opened the door, looked back at her once more, then got in and shut it. The car drove away as soon as the door slammed. Carolyn stood with a sigh then turned to go back inside. The sight of Banks when she entered made the wolf in her outraged. She growled and ran at him but Victoria intervened in time. She grabbed a hold of Carolyn with one hand and held her back until she calmed down, but even then she wouldn't let her out of her grasp.

"What are you still doing here?" she snarled at Banks.

"He came for dinner as he was asked," Elizabeth suddenly spoke as she walked down the stairs regally. Barnabas followed her down.

"We know of what occurred between Banks and your friend Daniel, Carolyn. He has reason to believe that Daniel is dangerous," Barnabas said.

"Banks could have easily scented the wolf from before. We were in the area he attacked me. How are we even sure Daniel has anything to do with this?" she retorted, denial heavy in her words but somewhere she knew it was true. Victoria stopped her from advancing again with a sad frown.

"I'm not going to point fingers yet Carolyn but I want you to be aware that it is possible. All I ask is that you keep an eye on Daniel. For all we know he is pretending to be nice all for a greater cause. We can't be too sure," her mother warned, coming to stand between her and Banks.

"Look at our family Carolyn. Do you think we don't know the danger an angry wolf can cause?" she asked her daughter. Carolyn let all the tension drain from her body. Victoria slowly released her and stepped back.

"Get out Banks," she muttered. He remained where he was for a short time and then did as he was told. When the door closed, Carolyn pushed past Victoria and Elizabeth. She went straight to her room and fell in her chair. Thoughts ran through her head chaotically until she went to bed and sleep found her not too long after. The next day held nothing but irritation for her. Everyone tried to talk to her for some reason or another but she refused. To avoid any more unwanted conversations, she spent most the day outside.

She wandered through the trees wondering whether she should confront Banks or not. After a few more minutes, she gave in and raced back into the manor. She quickly told her mother she had to meet with Banks and then she was gone before Elizabeth could stop her. She made it into town with barely a loss of breath and headed straight for the apartments Banks lived in. She almost beat down his door when she found the right room. He took his time answering, and when he did he received a punch to the face. He staggered back and she took the opportunity to step in and slam the door behind her.

"Glad you see how it feels," she growled. He sighed, holding his nose and sitting on the arm of his couch.

"Carolyn, I know I may have acted a bit rashly but I know he was the wolf who attacked you. That I'm sure of," he stated confidently. She shook her head.

"I only came to tell you I don't want your help the next full moon. I'm going to find that wolf and settle this for good," she told him.

"Why don't you just ask Daniel and save yourself the trouble? Plus, you don't even know how to speak with another wolf yet," he pointed out.

"No, I don't want to upset him, and yes, I will figure it out," she responded. She turned to walk back out but he grabbed her arm. She spun back around and yanked away. Her eyes flashed with fury and Banks could practically see the wolf in her snarl. His own senses made him uneasy.

"Look, I don't want trouble," he told her honestly.

"Then let me go," she shot back.

"Then listen," he seethed. His own wolf vied for control. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Do you like him?" Banks inquired. The question threw her off and she took a step back.

"Is that necessary?" she asked him.

"Just answer me. Do you like him?" he repeated. His eyes bore into hers until she looked away, her anger lessening. Banks sighed.

"No wonder you're so protective," he muttered to himself. Carolyn looked up from the floor, having heard what he said.

"Wolves are protective of ones they love," she said like she just realized it. Banks nodded.

"Yes, and we are very territorial. If you really like him then I'll let you confront him on your own. I'm sure he won't be able to get the best of you otherwise," he relented, turning away to leave the room.

"Banks," she called after him.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Sorry I hit you," she told him quietly, her anger dying out. He waved a hand and smirked.

"No problem. You needed to release some steam. It was pretty good by the way. I actually felt it," he responded, all traces of tension gone. She allowed a small smile.

"See you around then. Tell me how it goes," he said in farewell.

"Right," she answered, turning to open the door. Her trip back home took twice as long due to her slow pace. She was bombarded by the fact that her only friend was just like her. She wondered if that was why it was so easy to like him. She must have subconsciously known he was just like her. But, Banks could still be wrong. If she made the choice to ask him out right, or worse, tell him that **she** was then she may be making the mistake of looking like a lunatic or divulging something no one should know about her. She returned home to a waiting Elizabeth.

"Did you find out what you wanted?" she asked Carolyn.

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you mind staying home the rest of the day?" she asked next with a critical tone.

"Yes," Carolyn repeated reservedly. She passed her mother and spent the rest of the day in her room. When she returned to school it was no better. Daniel greeted her happily enough but she could feel the hidden emotions he kept from her. He always kept his distance and did nothing more than hold her hand or hug her with one arm. He continued with his churning hidden emotions. Carolyn sat wondering what to do but still didn't know how to pull him out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Had time to throw in another chapter, now I'm off to finish chores. Sigh, I wish I was supernatural, maybe then the chores would get done way faster...Well, enjoy!**

* * *

By the time it got closer to the next full moon Carolyn couldn't pay much attention to anything but keeping herself in check. She slowly let Daniel come to his senses but kept an eye on him just in case. The days kept flying by until it was the day before the full moon was due. It was also the day he finally pulled himself out of his shell. His quiet attitude that pervaded all the other days shifted into irritability. Carolyn watched in silent interest as she finally took note of how very alike they were. Daniel still hugged her despite his surly mood when they parted at the end of school. She returned it with a sigh which he took notice of.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately but it's all for a reason ok? I've been deep in thought but I guess I've finally made up my mind," he told her.

"Yeah, enlighten me on what that could possibly be," she replied with slight sarcasm. She crossed her arms and waited. He looked hesitant.

"You'll see in time, I promise," he replied. Carolyn nodded and let out an irritated breath.

"Ok, sure. See you next week John Doe," she told him, waving goodbye. She began her walk without another look back, wondering if she let her temper get the best of her again. She spent her time at home outside like she had been doing recently. The fresh air and freedom always calmed the feral side of her. It helped to keep the overbearing temper that came with the nearing of the full moon in check. The next day she spent the day outside as well. David found her down by the rocks and sat by her in the sand.

"Was Daniel any better?" he questioned. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What does he have to do with anything?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Just a feeling I guess. I knew when you were happy it was because of Daniel so it makes sense that your bad mood is because of him too. That, and Pete kind of told me his brother is being a jerk most of the time and that's unusual for him because he's such an easy person to get along with," David admitted. Carolyn looked out to the roiling waves and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"I heard Banks talking about Daniel possibly being a wolf like you. I don't know if that's true but wouldn't it be cool if he was?" he suggested. She gave him a dirty look, realizing he really wasn't asleep that night and was really eavesdropping. He sure fooled Victoria. He rushed to explain, seeing the glare she gave him.

"I mean, I know how hard it can be but at least you both won't be alone. Along with Banks, you guys won't be the only ones and he could teach both of you how to make it easier. Almost like a pack. Besides, then you wouldn't have to make up excuses on a full moon" David pointed out. Carolyn fell into thoughtful silence and then nodded.

"When did you get so wise?" she questioned, reaching down to ruffle his hair. He pushed her hand away and fixed his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just waiting for an 'I told you so moment' to be honest," he replied playfully.

"Maybe you'll get that moment," she said with a smile. He left her to her thoughts after that. As it began getting dark, she went back inside to put on her robe and then wait for the moon outside. The moon was on its way up so she stood to walk into the forest. Rustling in the bushes next to her made her jump back and growl threateningly. The figure that stepped out surprised her.

"Daniel? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him incredulously. He stepped over a low bush and out of the shadows. He wore loose fitting shorts and a black T-shirt.

"I had to come see you. I thought maybe we could…" he began. She clutched at her chest where her pendent still hung. She forgot to remove it when she put it on yesterday morning. She yanked on it hastily and the chain broke, halting him from finishing his sentence in favor of seeing what she was doing. She dropped it in the pocket of her robe.

"Get out of here Daniel. You aren't supposed to be here," she snapped at him, hugging herself as if she could hold back the transformation. She hunched over in sudden pain and he stepped forward. She snarled and shoved him out of the way. He fell in the bushes and she bolted for the trees, hoping to get lost in them. A few minutes later, she was thrown to the floor as Daniel tackled her. They tumbled across the grass and dirt to come to a stop on their hands and knees across from each other. Carolyn scooped up her necklace off the ground, flinching as she did, and put it back in her pocket. The wind blew, upsetting the dirt under them and making the trees sway. His scent floated on the wind accompanied by that strange other scent she sometimes caught. He groaned and held his torso in the same way she had and it was then she finally understood. Banks had been right and David was going to tell her off as well. She laughed darkly even though there was no humor in the situation they found themselves in.

"You're a werewolf," she ground out through clenched teeth that were sharpening as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't find the guts to tell you. I'm also sorry I tried to hurt you. I've only been this way a few months. I was turned when a pack tried to force recruit me. They burned down my house when I refused. That's why we moved here. Maybe that's why I was attracted to you. We're the same. I guess our families really do match after all huh?" he replied, his body shaking. He raised his head enough to look at her.

"Unless yours has vampires too," she told him, shuddering from the sudden bending sensation of her bones.

"What?" he gasped out before he screamed. His body snapped back and a cracking sound echoed through the air. She let her mind go blank as she began the change, Daniel transforming at a slower and much more painful rate across from her. He managed to pull off his pants but his shirt tore. Carolyn managed to throw off the robe in time. When the pain subsided, they faced each other in their wolf forms for the second time. His dark brown fur rippled in the wind as he stood. She shuffled back away from him. It took her senses a few seconds to come to grips with her mind and realize that the wolf across from her wasn't a threat. He however, didn't make the connection yet. He launched at her and slammed her into the ground. He was slightly bigger than her so he had an advantage. She untangled herself from his grip and smacked him away.

Her claws dug into his face. She turned around with her ears down and her teeth bared. She tried desperately to connect her mind with his but he continued to circle her threateningly. She bounded further into the trees and he followed, howling behind her. His voice rang out deeper than hers but nowhere close to Banks'. He was still young after all. She heard him catching up and turned suddenly in a skid that made her claws gouge through the dirt. She slammed into him and locked her jaws on his neck. While she held him down she thought of the one time she felt the closest to him. The night they shared their first kiss came to her. She relaxed when he whimpered under her and then she released him only to receive a lick under her jaw. She looked down into his soft greenish yellow eyes with her own golden ones. His were the first eyes she had seen that weren't all golden like Banks'. She got off him and took a few steps back.

"_Daniel?_" she questioned him, finally breaking through the strange mental block between them. He moved forward and nudged her softly.

"_Carolyn, how are you doing that?_" he asked her, relief running clearly through his thoughts.

"_I don't really know. I just figured it out,_" she replied.

"_I almost hurt you again,_" he responded sadly, shying away from her. She tucked her head under his.

"_It's ok it's hard to discern what's dangerous and what isn't at first. I understand,_" she replied. He relaxed at her touch but a growl reverberated from him suddenly. She looked up to see a black wolf bigger than them both and knew it was Banks. He pushed through the bushes and stopped a little ways away. She bounded over to him.

"_I had to check on you,_" he said, looking at her.

"_Banks, I talked to him, it's all right,_" she told him hurriedly. He stalked over to the young wolf a let out a heavy breath. Daniel shied away from him.

"_Banks!_" she barked out with a snap of her teeth. He looked back at her, his eyes softening.

"_All right, you're ok pup but don't go thinking I trust you fully just yet. I trust Carolyn and she trusts you so live up to that and maybe I'll trust you too,_" he growled.

"_I wouldn't want it any other way sir,_" he replied. Carolyn pushed Banks aside, her gaze narrowing.

"_You had your say now let me show him what you showed me,_" she said with determination laced in every thought she sent him. He huffed but backed down.

"_Be careful, I'll see you soon,_" he said then he shot through the undergrowth and was gone. His howl reached them a minute later. Carolyn pushed against Daniel to get his attention and then ran off. He easily followed her. They communicated back and forth with little difficulty. They chased smaller animals and she showed him the best methods when hunting. After they had eaten, they wrestled playfully, ending in some accidental injuries. Carolyn was bitten on her upper left arm and Daniel had a gash running across his back.

She led him back to the clearing where they started out by demonstrating the use of tracking. As they ran, they both began to feel the familiar prickling of the transformation back. They slowed to a stop as their body collapsed in on itself, returning them to their human forms. Carolyn leaned on a nearby tree but Daniel stumbled and barely caught himself from falling. He turned to Carolyn but his view was suddenly obscured by a pale woman carrying clothes. His mind came up with the identity with some difficulty. It was Carolyn's aunt.

"Vicky, glad to see you. You're right on time as always," he heard Carolyn mumble. She slipped on the robe Victoria threw to her. She held out his shorts which he took and put on. It was then Daniel realized they had both been naked. A small blush lighted his cheeks.

"Thank you. Um, what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked the silent woman.

"I always come out here to help Carolyn. I make sure she's safe and doesn't return too badly injured. It seems that can't be helped this time though," she answered, eyeing their wounds. She examined Carolyn's arm carefully. The blood contrasted greatly with the pale skin of her aunt who tended to her. Suddenly, he remembered what Carolyn said. His nose pinpointed the otherworldly strange scent that he found in the house as well as anywhere Victoria and Barnabas were.

"So you're a vampire," he stated, half believing it and half denying it. He was having a hard time believing it but he was a werewolf so it shouldn't surprise him that there were also vampires.

"Yes, and you are a werewolf. Welcome to the club," she said with a smile that revealed white fangs. He shook his head and held a hand to his forehead.

"Your uncle is a vampire too?" he questioned Carolyn. She nodded, walking up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to understand. You were right, our similarities end at that," he said. She nodded and took his hand.

"I know. Come on, we can bandage you up and get you home. I'm guessing no one knows you run off every full moon," she said, leading him to the house with Victoria.

"No, they don't know. I didn't want them to worry," he responded tiredly. Carolyn was also tired, but she hid it better. They entered the house and Victoria went to get Elizabeth. She came down with a first aid kit and the two women patched up the young wolves.

"Where's Barnabas?" Victoria asked Elizabeth as she worked on Daniel.

"He's trying to get David back in bed. How, I'm unsure, but David listens to him," she replied as she worked on Carolyn. When they were done, Carolyn and Daniel relaxed on the couch Carolyn usually read her magazines on. Elizabeth left to get her keys and Victoria went to help Barnabas with a stubborn David. The fire wasn't on, but Carolyn wished it was. Not for the heat, but for the comfort it radiated in the way it crackled and the light it gave off. Daniel yawned and laid his head back on the couch.

"Tired?" Carolyn questioned.

"Yeah, aren't you?" he responded through another yawn.

"Yeah, but I'm sort of used to it now," she answered. He nodded and found her hand so he could twine their fingers together.

"So, all those times you snapped at me it was just the onset of the full moon. I should have known but I was trying my hardest to keep myself in check," he commented.

"**I **should have known. Your scent changed every once in a while. I swear, I caught on to Barnabas pretty fast but when it came to my own kind I failed," she said with a laugh. He smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. He carefully turned her head so that she would look at him. She gazed back into his unique eyes. Her own bluish green eyes softened. For once she let her defenses down as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him closed and his warm hand lifted to caress her jaw and down her neck. He pulled away but leaned his forehead on hers.

"I can hear someone coming," he whispered.

"My mother by the sound of her heels, we have time," she whispered back. Their lips met again but she pulled away the second time. The footsteps finally hit the bottom of the first set of stairs. They put some space between each other and waited for Elizabeth to step down the remaining steps.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since I put anything up but school had to come first. Because of that, I wanted to do more with this chapter but in the end decided to just finish it as is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth walked over to stand in front of them, her eyes calculating. They stood at the ready but said nothing. The new development had them both happy and nervous.

"Let's get you home," she told Daniel, only sparing him a glance. He nodded and they followed her out to the Chevy. When they were all inside, the two teens tensed, expecting the worse. Daniel gave Elizabeth directions as she drove, parking a little ways down the street from his house when they arrived.

"Just so you know I don't usually allow such secrecy to be carried out behind parental supervision but this is a different matter. I have no desire to bombard you with a statement on what is right and what isn't either. You are old enough to make that decision. Now, hurry home, we'll be watching from here," Carolyn's mother stated. Both Carolyn and Daniel were expecting an outraged grilling but it didn't come. Instead, Elizabeth had told them very seriously to do the right thing. The way in which she stated it seemed to weigh on them more than if she had yelled.

"Thank you again," Daniel mumbled, unable to say more. Elizabeth only nodded.

"See you later Carolyn," he said, kissing her cheek quickly. He popped open the door and stepped out.

"Bye John Doe. I'm sure you can come up with another story, but…" she began, but she looked away. He looked down at the bandage wrapped around his middle and sighed.

"Don't worry," he replied. He shut the door as quietly as he could and then snuck into his backyard. He was heading for his window. Elizabeth waited a moment longer and then drove off. When they entered the manor, Elizabeth turned to Carolyn.

"Should I assume he will be with you every full moon?" she questioned her daughter.

"Of course, I should be there for him," Carolyn replied without hesitation.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of situation this is. From now on Banks will go with you two," she said sternly.

"But-" Carolyn began.

"No, Bank's will go with you or I'm sending Barnabas," she threatened. Carolyn knew when she was beaten. She would accept Victoria going out with them on full moons but not Barnabas. She would have to find ways to make Banks and Daniel warm up to each other, and what better way than to have them spend time with her together in their human forms more often.

"Ok," she relented.

"Ok then, get a good sleep," her mother said, walking off.

"I will," she replied. She entered her room and sat on her bed heavily. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the necklace. She placed it on the desk and then fell into bed. She slept just as deeply as the previous full moon and was awakened as always by her annoying but effective alarm clock, David. He took it upon himself to keep Carolyn from sleeping through the day.

"And there is the alarm," she grumbled, turning to swat at her cousin. He laughed and tugged on her now limp hand resting on her bed.

"Come on Carolyn. Elizabeth wants you to help her with something and then go into town with her. Then, when Barnabas and Vicky get up you need to help Barnabas with a certain concept he doesn't understand. We all tried but only you can get him to learn quicker because you don't seem to get distracted by laughing at the things he says," David told her. Carolyn looked at him tiredly and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can see that. Ok then, I'm getting up," she muttered. He left her to get ready and then she met with her mother in the study. They worked for two hours, had something to eat and then went into town. By the time they got back, David begged Carolyn to take him down to the rocks. So they walked down together. She sat and watched him mill about by the shore. She was just starting to relax into a light sleep against the sun warmed rock when a voice woke her up.

"Well, don't you look comfortable?" a familiar soothing voice drifted to her over the roaring of the waves. She opened her eyes to see Daniel smiling down at her. She hastily pushed herself up straighter.

"Why are you down here?" she questioned him. He shrugged and plopped next to her, draping and arm over her shoulders. He was careful not to bump her injured arm. She noted the way he leaned mostly on her instead of leaning back on the rock. Daniel turned his gaze out towards the water and she followed. Peter was running around with David.

"You brought your brother," she commented. He nodded.

"Yeah, seemed like a good day although I'm beat. I figured David would want someone to play with while we relax like the lazy dogs we are," he teased. She smiled and shook her head at the joke.

"I told my parents when I got home last night," he said, his voice suddenly leveling out seriously.

"You did?" she said, her eyebrows coming together worriedly. He sighed and dug his sandal into the loose sand and dirt.

"Yeah, they didn't believe me at first, but I pointed out a few things and well, Peter wasn't wrong when he said he saw grandma so I guess they were more open to possibilities. I explained to them that I knew another wolf who could run with me but I told them I couldn't say who unless I got permission. You should have seen how outraged they were at that," he said with a chuckle.

"You would have thought I was going out to the movies with some stranger by the way they phrased their words. Anyway, I'm free to leave the house on full moons and run with you. They only request that they meet with you at some point. I guess I was just tired of all the lies," he said truthfully. She nodded and held his hand.

"It feels better telling the truth," she agreed.

"And about Banks, I don't mind if he wants to be there too. I think I'll be alright the next time around thanks to you. It's like I could feel your thoughts in my head. It's something I don't think I can forget," he said in awe.

"It's pretty close contact," she commented. He nodded.

"Hey Daniel, why was that pack after you anyways? Did you do something?" she inquired. He looked troubled when he answered.

"They had just gotten a new leader who seemed power hungry to me. He demanded more followers but he wanted them young. I was the only teen in the area so he tried to get me to join. He tried to make it sound like a normal group at first but something told me I shouldn't so I declined. He got made and followed me home. Him and his pack burned down my house and caught me as we ran out. I met back up with my parents claiming I had gotten lost and had a run in with a scared wolf to explain the bite. By the next full moon I had changed. I remember having this intense urge to get out of the house. Then I remember running outside. The pain came and then…it's a blur from there," he explained.

"Banks turned me as a result of revenge from this witch who wanted Barnabas all to herself," Carolyn shared. Daniel gave her an incredulous look.

"A witch?" he asked her.

"Yeah a witch," she repeated.

"Why not right?" he mumbled to the sky. Carolyn nudged him with a smile.

"I bet there are a lot of things in this world we don't know about," she said thoughtfully. He nodded.

"Well, he was ordered to bite me when I was still a baby. I transformed for the first time at twelve. I kept it hidden until the witch came back to finish us off. She had been cursing our family since back before Barnabas was a vampire. Roughly two hundred years. She was the one who made Barnabas a vampire, cursed every person he loved to death, killed David's mother, made me a werewolf, burned down Collinwood, and over all tried to ruin my family in any way she could; all to get back at Barnabas for not loving her. I tried to fight her, we all did, but in the end, after we all had a crack at her, David's mother got her," she explained. He listened to her quietly and then whistled at the end.

"That is one angry witch. You seemed to have it worse than a rogue pack of wolves," he pointed out.

"I see it as a hardship we fought to find happiness," she replied.

"Very positive of you Carolyn," David commented, coming over to them. Peter followed at a brisk pace. Carolyn gave David a half-hearted frown which he only laughed at.

"Hey Pete are you ready to get going?" Daniel asked his younger brother. Peter whined.

"Aw, do we have to go already?" he questioned. Daniel nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he answered.

"Ok then…See you David. Good bye Carolyn," Peter waved, Carolyn returned it.

"Bye Pete," David said. Carolyn stood and helped Daniel up.

"Hope you get better," she told him.

"Yeah, says the girl who beat you up," Peter remarked. Daniel rolled his eyes and both David and Peter smirked.

"He got me too," Carolyn spoke up, showing them her arm.

"Darn," Peter replied.

"Your brother has such faith in you," Carolyn teased.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad he's ok with it," he replied.

"Ok with it? I think it's cool," Peter stated. Daniel ruffled his hair and Peter frowned, fixing it back in place.

"You guys run ahead," Daniel told them. David led Peter back up to Collinwood. Once they were gone, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Carolyn…I've been meaning to ask you this but, well, would you mind going out with me?" he asked her softly with a hint of nervousness.

"Do you think I would say no?" she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he replied.

"Then there's your answer," she said with a smile. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I think I really, really, care for you Carolyn. I wouldn't mind falling head over heels for you," he mumbled as he held her close.

"I never thought I'd admit it but I feel the same way," she replied. He loosened his hold on her so he could look at her.

"I'll wait for you at the edge of town tomorrow," he told her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll look for you," she responded. He kissed her cheek and then held her hand. They back tracked up to Collinwood where Daniel and Peter's parents were talking to Elizabeth. Carolyn was taken aback at the scene of the three laughing about something; probably about werewolf teens and what to expect. Carolyn approached them with a smile and held out her hand, introducing herself. They expressed their happiness that the girl Daniel always talked about was the one who had been taking care of him all this time. They exchanged good-byes and then got ready to go. When their car disappeared down the road, Carolyn and her mother went back inside, David tagging along happily behind them.

The next weekend brought another dinner invite. Banks showed up on time, towing Adler along with him. Daniel and Banks got along better this time around. Peter met the rest of the Collins family including David's mother who he was able to see. Mr. & Mrs. Levine also met the rest of the family. After dinner, the adults sat around in conversation while David showed Peter his room. Adler, grudgingly, went outside with Banks who held a friendly competition slash lesson with Daniel. Adler was the score keeper while Carolyn eagerly joined the fun once in a while. The two families often held get-togethers at each other's houses. The wolves ran together on full moons. The students almost instantly picked up on the change and Daniel's 'friends' didn't want anything to do with him. He was happy just to have Carolyn anyway. After school, Daniel and Carolyn liked to sit down by the water and watch the ocean swirl out in the distance. Carolyn would lean into his side with a smile, grateful to have met Daniel Levine.


End file.
